wo steckt sindbad 2 fertig!
by MaronKusakave
Summary: kommt noch...


Wo steckt sindbad noch nicht gelesen? Dann hier vorbeischauen: http://people.freenet.de/zkeks21  
Die seite ist meistens aktueller und es gibt noch andere ff von mir...   
  
Fortsetzung von „Wo steckt Sindbad  
" oder „finales finale" * grins * Kapitel 1: Nachwirkungen Immer wieder wälzte sich Chiaki von einer auf die andere Seite. Er erlebte im Traum alles noch einmal. Und das war für ihn noch schlimmer, als das was da eben passiert war. Es lief alles in Zeitlupe ab und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte alles gesehen, war aber dennoch nicht in der Lage gewesen auch nur irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Immer wieder sah er wie Lukar Maron über den Abgrund hielt und drohte sie fallen zu lassen. Und immer wieder merkte er was er dabei gefühlt hatte, als er das mitansehen musste. Schweißgebadet schrckte er hoch. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn dabei zurück. Er schaute auf die Seite und bemerkte Maron, die sich eng an ihn kuschelte. Chiaki schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie war da. Sie lag neben ihm und schien friedlich zu schlafen. Sofern das ging nach diesem Tag. Maron hatte soviel in der letzten Zeit erlebt, dass sie lieber nicht alleine sein wollte. Und auch Chiaki war froh, dass er sie nun endlich im Arm halten konnte. Vorsichtig legte er sich wieder ins zurück. Doch was auch er immer er tat, er konnte nicht vergessen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Beinahe wäre sie seinetwegen gestorben. Chiaki machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Was wenn noch nicht alles vorbei war? Was wen...? Chiaki schüttelte den Kopf. Was soll das!?! Es ist überstanden, und ich halte das Mädchen was ich liebe im Arm... Er gab Maron einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm sie dann noch ein bisschen fester in den Arm, bereit sie nie wieder los zu lassen... Maron erwachte durch das Singen der Vögel. Langsam und genüsslich streckte sie sich,bis sie bemerkte wo sie war. Doch irgendetwas fehlte.Nur was? Chikai. Maron sprang aufgebracht aus dem Bett. Doch da kam er ihr schon entgegen. „Guten Morgen, mein Engel. Na gut geschlafen?" Maron war überrascht. Er sieht müde aus. Hat er vielleicht auch so schlecht geschlafen wie ich? „Du, Chiaki?" „Hm..." sagte er und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. „Sag mal...du..du siehst müde aus..." Chiaki schaute auf den Boden. War das so offensichtlich? „Weißt du..." Maron rückte näher an ihn heran und drückte ihn. Sie wusste wie sehr ihn das alles belastete. Auch an ihr ging das ganze nicht einfach so vörrüber und sie würden beide lange zeit brauchen um das zu verarbeiten. Chiaki küsste sie leicht auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich Maron, und ich werde dich von nun an für immer beschützen. So etwas wird nie wieder passieren, das verspreche ich dir." Maron sah ihn mit großen Augen an und bemerkte wie sich eine kleine Träne ihren Weg an seiner Wange herunter banhte... „Hey Fin, da bist du ja." Sagte Maron als sie zu sich herüber ging. Fin sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier Maron. Du warst weg, nicht ich. Aber sag mal...wie geht es dir?" Maron setzte sich auf ihren Sessel und schaute Fin an. Sie wusste genau, dass sie vor ihr ncihts geheim halten konnte. „Ach Fin" sagte sie schließlich bedrückt. „Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Chiaki. Ich weiß nicht wie er das alles verkraftet...Ich meine..." Fin flog näher an Maron heran. „Was genau meinst du Maron?" „Nun ja, ich weiß auch nicht..." Maron senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Dann erzählte sie Fin, was am Morgen passiert war. „Maron, wir wissen beide nicht, was Lukar und Saikiro mit ihm gemacht haben...Hab Vertrauen, Maron..." Im Gegensatz zu den beiden sollte Access jedoch sehr bald erfahren was Chiaki fühlte. Access war der einzige, dem Chiaki erzählen wollte was passiert war. Wie gerne hätte er mit Maron darüber gesprochen. Aber das war unmöglich. Er wollte ihr damit nicht noch wehtun... „Machst du mir was zu essen???" fragte Access als er und Chiaki eine kurze Pause im Gespräch machten. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen, doch Access traute sich nicht wirklich den Anfang zu machen. Sonst war er immer sehr ungestüm, doch seitdem er und Fin zusammen waren, hatte er gelernt, dass es Situationen gibt in denen er sich einfach zusammenreißen musste. „Klar, was willst du denn?" Kurz nachdem er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte rollte Chiaki mit den Augen und schüttlete den Kopf. Ihm war schon vorher klar was der kleine Engel antworten würde. Und so kam es dann auch. Access flog wie wild umher: „Pfannkuchen! Pfannkuchen!!" Während Chiaki nun also in der Küche stand um Access zu verpflege beobachte dieser ihn angespannt dabei. „Chiaki...?" Chiaki drehte den Kopf. Der kleine Schwarzengel saß auf dem Küchentisch und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Chiaki trat neben ihn. Irgendetwas bedrückte seinen Freund. Access öffnete die Augen und schaute direkt in Chiakis braune Augen. Vor schreck wäre er fast vom tisch gefallen, hätte ihn Chiaki nicht festgehalten. „Ich wollte auch mit dir reden. Ich kann mir schon denken, worum es geht, Access." Chiaki setzte sich auf den Tisch und stütze sich auf den Händen ab. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht viel." Access sah Chiaki traurig an. Dieser warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen ums sich besser daran erinnern zu können was passiert war... „Als ich Saikiro das erste mal traf, ging es mir nicht so gut. Du weißt schon wegen Maron. Nun ja, auf jeden Fall fand ich in ihr eine ziehmlich gute Freundin. Sie hat mir zugehört und war für mich da. Außerdem gab sie mir dieses Gefühl..." Chiaki sprach nicht weiter. Er schaute zu Access auf der um seinen Kopf herum flatterte. Access: „Was für ein Gefühl meinst du? Du konntest doch auch mit mir über alles reden..." Chiaki seufzte. „Sie gab mir ein Gefühl der Stärke, der Unbesiegbarkeit. Solche Dinge. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber immer wenn ich mich schlecht fühlte war sie da. So als wüsste sie was in meinem Kopf vorgehen würde..." „Tat sie wahrscheinlich auch..." murmelte Access leise. Chaiki staunte nicht schlecht über die Aussage von ihm. „Nun ja, ich meine sie hat dich wahrscheinlich irgendwie in ihren Bann gezogen. So weit wir wissen war das wohl Hypnose. Es war also nicht deine Schuld, mach dir bitte..." „TROTZDEM!" schrie Chiaki mit einem Mal. Access wich erschrocken zurück. Chiaki der mit einem Mal Tränen in den Augen hatte sprang vom Küchentisch und lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. „ICH hätte Maron fast umgebracht. Access, ich sollte sie beschützen. Und was mach ich!?!? Ich konnte mich ohrfeigen. Ich bin Schuld, Access. Und niemand sonst! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" Mit siesen Worten rannte er aus der wohnung. Die Tür knallte ins Schloss. Access blieb erschrocken und verwirrt zurück. So kannte er Chiaki eigentlich nicht. Klar hatte er auch früher Gefühlsausbrüche geahbt, aber nicht oin diesem Ausmaß. Als sich Access wieder gefasst hatte beschloss er zu Maron und Fin zu fliegen. Er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, was Chiaki in seinem Zusatnd machen würde. Doch seinen Entschluss konnte der kleine Engel vorerst nicht in die Tat umsetzen. Die Tür war zu und auch die Balkontür war verschlossen. Acess flog hin und her, und suchte nach einer Lösung, doc er konnte keine finden.  
  
„Hey Fin, wo willst du denn hin?" Fin fühlte sich ertappt und hielt kurz vor dem Balkon inne. Als Maron näher kam sah sie die roten Wangen. „Ich äh...ich wollte zu Access. Er ist bestimmt bei Chiaki. Bitte sei mir nicht böse Maron, aber ich muss auch mit jemanden reden." Maron ging zur Balkontür und öffnete sie. „Fin, warum sollte ich dir böse sein. Nun geh schon." Maron trat auch auf den Balkon. Falls Chiaki da sein würde und sie hören würde würde er bestimmt auch rauskommen. Maron sog die frische Luft ein. Was für ein herrlicher Tag... dachte sie als plötzlich „MARON! Komm schnell, Access ist eingesperrt!" „Hä?" Maron und Fin gingen zu Chiakis Wohnungstür und klingelten ein paar Mal. „Versteh ich nicht. Er hat gar nicht gesagt dass er weggehen wollte, Fin." Maron klopfte noch ein paar mal. „Mensch, Maron!" schrie eine ihr bekannte Stimme. Miako! Und tatsächlich war es Miako die hinter Maron stand. „Was soll das denn?" Maron wurde verlegen. Was sollte sie nur sagen? Ein kleiner Engel ist eingesperrt in Chiakis Wohnung? „Ähm, Chiaki und ich wollten uns treffen, aber er ist zu spät." „So? wann hattet ihr denn vor euch zu treffen?" „Um halb zwei" log Maron weiter. „Aber Maron wir haben doch erst kurz nach eins!" gab Miako zurück. Maron sah Fin erschrocken an. Diese schüttelte nur verlegen den Kopf. Maron kicherte vorgetäuscht und machte eine übertriebene Handbewegung. Ach so, na dann ist ja klar, dass er noch nicht kommt. Haha." Mit diesen Worten ging Maron zurück in ihre wohnung. Miako packte sie jedoch vorher am Arm. „Maron, ich habe gesehen, naja eher gehört wie seine Tür zugeknallt ist. Er ist bestimmt noch mal was einkaufen oder so." Was? Einkaufen-Sonntags? Maron spürte ein unwohles Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Maron? Du bist blass, alles OK?" Miako kam näher auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand um die Schulter. „Ja ja. Es geht schon." Gab Maron zurück. In Wirklichkeit jedoch machte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Plötzlich fiel Fin etwas auf. Sie fog zu Maron die sich mit Miako unterhielt, und begann ihr am Ärmel zu ziehen. Maron schuate ihre Freundin fragend an. Fin deutete auf Chiakis Tür. Maron starrte die Tür an und konnte vorerst nichts erkennen. Dann jedoch fiel auch ihr es auf. Klar, der Geruch den sie vorhin vernommen hatte. Jetzt passte alles zusammen... Kapitel 2: Wo steckt Chiaki? „Es brennt" schrie Maron. Miako schaute zur Tür. „Oh mein Gott! Ich hole meinen Papa!" Mikao rannte in ihre Wohnung und Maron stand hilflos in der Gegend herum. Dann kam Miakos Vater. Er hatte einen Feuerlöscher dabei und versuchte ein paar Mal vergeblich die Tür zu öffnen. Als ihm das nicht gelang trat er sie ein. Sofort kam eine dicke rauchwolke aus der Wohnung. „Ihr wartet!" schrie er Maron und Miako an. Maron musste auch Fin zurückhalten, die sonst ohne nachzudenken zu Access hinengeflogen wäre. Nach einiger Zeit kam Miakos Vater wieder heraus. In seiner Hand hielt er eine verbrannte Pfanne. „Der Junge muss vorsichtiger sein." „Pfannkuchen", keuchte Access hervor, der gerade aus der Wohnung geflogen kam. Fin fiel ihm sofort um den Hals, was Access alles andere vergessen lies. Miako und ihr Vater gingen zurück in ihre Wohnung, als alles geklärt war. Miakos Vater meinte, Chiaki hätte wohl vor dem Verlassen seiner Wohnung vergessen den Herd auszustellen. Kaputt gegangen sei aber nur die Pfanne. Sonst nichts. Auch fügte er noch hinzu: „Er sollte sich einen Rauchmelder besorgen!" Maron atmete tief durch. Sie war froh, dass ihm nichts passiert war. Doch nun ergab sich wieder die Frage: Wo steckte Chiaki? Auch Access konnte ihr diese Frage nicht benatworten. Er erzählte Maron und Fin von dem Gespräch, was die beiden hatten. Maron biss sich auf die Lippe und sie entschieden ihn zu suchen... Doch ihre Suche blieb erfolglos. Chiaki war verschwunden. „Vielleicht wurde er entführt." Sagte Miakos Vater als er die Vermisstenanzeige ausfüllte. Maron schluchzte. Seit Tagen schon suchten sie ihn und seit Tagen fanden sie ihn nicht. Er war weg. Einfach verschwunden. Auch Chiakis Vater hatte keine Ahnung wo sein Sohn steckte. Allerdings schien er sich auch nicht wirklich große Sorgen zu machen. „Ich kenne meine Sohn.Wenn er sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat...Ihm ist bestimmt nichts passiert" Trotzdem stimmte er auf Marons Flehen einer Anzeige zu. Doch auch dies brachte nichts. Eines Abends saßen Maron fin und Access zusammen. Immer noch grübelten sie. Sie hatten jetzt eine Woche nichts mehr von ihm gehört und Maron ging es sehr schlecht. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren. „Der Herr!" platze es aus ihr heraus! Fin und Access sahen sich an. Sie wussten was Maron vor hatte. Doch beide wussten dass es nicht ging. „Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen. Acces, Fin, er muss wissen wo Chiaki ist." Fin schaute zu Boden und wollte gerade antworten, doch Acces kam ihr zuvor: „Tut mir ja leid, Amron, aber der Herr ist kein Polizeihund. Er weiß auch nicht wo er ist." Maron sackte auf ihrer Couch zusammen. Sie zog die Knie näher an ihren Körper und versteckte ihren Kopf dazwischen. Leise fing sie an zu schluchzen. Niemand konnte ihr helfen. Sie war auch sich alleine gestellt. Wie schon so oft... Kapitel 3: Der Brief Es war nun schon knapp einen Monat her, dass sie nichts von ihm gehört hatten. Einerseits bedeutete dass, dass Maron jeden Abend im Bett lag und weinte, doch andererseits bedeutete das auch, dass ihm nichts passiert war, denn sonst hätte ihr die Polizei das schon mitgeteilt. Miako versuchte ständig zu aufzuheitern, doch so wirklich wollte ihr das auch nicht gelingen. Maron kam von der Schule. Sie war allein, denn Miako ging mit zu Yamato nach Hause. Die beiden waren immer noch zusammen und Maron beneidete die beiden, dass sie nicht diese Probleme hatten, die sie und Chiaki hatten. Chiaki...Wo bist du nur? Maron ging zum Fahrstuhl, als ihr Blick zum Briefkasten fiel. Ein Brief? Für sie? Marons Gefüle waren gespalten. Bestimmt ist es nur Werbung? Vielleicht aber auch von Chiaki? sie schritt langsam auf den Briefkasten zu. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt dass jemand bei ihr war und ihr Mut zusprach. Sie ergriff den Brief und suchte nach dem Absender. Doch es gab keinen. In ihrer Wohnung öffnete sie ihn. Auch Fin und Access waren jetzt bei ihr. „Lies vor!" sagte Access. Maron begann zögernd, als sie merkte von wem der Breif war: *Hallo Maron, Fin, Access, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch schon früher schreiben, doch ich kam nicht dazu. Ich wollte euch sagen, dass es mir gut geht und dass ihr euch keine Sorgen um mich machen müsst. * (Maron wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und las dann weiter) *Ich hatte mir es einfacher vorgestellt euch zu schreiben, euch, vor allem dir Maron, zu erklären, warum ich fortgegangen bin. Aber ich will es versuchen. Maron, ich habe dir sehr weh getan. Mehrmals. Auch habe ich gemerkt, dass ich dich nicht so beschützen kann, wie es meine Aufgabe war. Ich möchte so etwas in zukunft vermeiden. Deshalb bin ich fort. Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich. Chiaki P.S.: Sucht nicht nach mir. Es ist besser so. Glaubt mir.* Maron war geschockt. Immer wieder las sie den Brief von neuem. Auch Access und Fin konnten es nicht glauben. „Es geht ihm gut." Sagte Maron dann. Die Engel waren überrascht. Kapitel 4: „Ich komme alleine klar!" Es war nun schon länger her, dass Chiaki verschwunden/weg war. Mitlerweile wussten alle Bescheid. Miako und Yamato die immer noch ein paar waren, wurden zu Marons besten Freunden. Zwar waren sie das vorher auch schon, doch mitlerweile waren sie für Maron eine Art Familienersatz geworden. Maron hatte lange um Chiaki getrauert. Dann hatte sie jedoch bemerkt, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Unzählige Male hatte sie versucht ihn zu finden. Unzählige Male hatte sie keinen Erfolg gehabt. Er wollte scheinbar nicht gefunden werden, wie maron anch einiger Zeit verstand. Sie hatte sich elend gefühlt, doch sie wusste dass er recht hatte. Nein, eigentlich wusste sie es nicht. Sie verstand es noch nicht einmal, doch sie ahhte gelernt sich damit abzufinden. Sie hatte gelernt alleine, ohne ihn klar zukommen. „Hey Maron, was schenkst Du Miako?" Maron sah Yamato erstaunt an. Eigentlich war er gekommen um ihr bei Mathe zu helfen, doch er war die ganze Zeit schon so abwesend gewesen. Maron schaute ihn an. „Nun ja, eigentlich hatte ich vor mit ihr in Uralub zu fahren. Weißt du wir planen das schon seit langem. Eigentlich schon seit vier Jahren. Damals haben wir beschlossen, wenn sie 19 wird, fahren wir zusammen weg. Da gibt es dann kein Geschenk. Und du?" Yamato schaute verlegen in der Gegend herum. „Weißt du..." „Sag schon!" „Naja..." „Yamato!!!" „Schon gut...schon gut...Ich wollte ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen!" schoss es aus Yamato heraus. Maron war erstaunt. Aber sie freute sich darüber. Sie fiel Yamato um den Hals und meinte „Das wird sie sehr freuen!" Yamato seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtete, dass Maron ihm sagen würde, dass Mikao ihn dazu nicht genug lieben würde. „Weißt du was..." meinte dann Maron „dann fahr doch mit uns mit in Urlaub. Wir wollen nach Amerika." Yamato schaute Maron fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht, ihr wolltet doch...Und ausserdem...das wird teuer..." „Dein Großvater wird dir schon helfen. Was meinst du also?" Kapitel 5: Miakos Geburtstag / der Uralub „Das ist ja tolll! Mama, Papa Yamato fährt mit uns mit! Juchu! Und seht mal!" Stolz präsentierte Mikao ihren Verlobungsring. Miakos Eltern waren begeistert. „Maron komm schon, der Flieger wartet nicht auf uns!" Wie immer war Maron zu spät. Nun rannte sie mit einer Reistasche in der einen, einem Marmelandebrot in der anderen Hand über den Flugplatz. Sie hatte wie immer verschlafen und wurde von Miako und Yamato unsanft geweckt. Letztendlich saßen sie dann doch in der Maschine und Maron schaute freudig aus dem Fenster. „Los geht´s! Amerika wir kommen!" Auch Miako war begeistert. Yamatao hingegen war blass um die Nase. „Was ist los?" fragten die beiden ihn gleichzeitig. „Nun...ich habe vergessen...ich hab Flugangst." Kapitel 6: Unerwartete Begegnung „Meine Füße..." „Und meine erst" maulten Miako und Maron. Yamato sah die beiden schockiert an. „Was müsst ihr auch mit so Absätzen durch die Gegend laufen! Lasst uns dort drüben was trinken gehen." Die beiden Frauen sahen sich nochmal kurz ihre neugekauften Schuhe an und liefen dann Yamato hinterher. „Puh, ich bin geschafft!" sagte Maron. „Ich brauch jetzt erstmal was zu trinken." Gab Miako ihren Senf dazu. Yamato öffnete die Karte. Alle drei suchten sich ihr Getränk aus als plötzlich: „Was darf ich ihnen...Moment." Miako sah den Kellner an, der ihnen jetzt den Rücken zugedreht hatte und sicht mit einem anderen Kellner unterhielt. Miako nahm Yamatos Hand und deutete auf den Kellner. Maron bemekrte das und schaute auch auf ihn. Ihr fiel es Schuppen aus den Augen. CHIAKI! Maron klaffte der Mund auf. Sie war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen. Die beiden Kellner lachten laut und verabschiedeten sich dann voneinander, wobei der eine zu Chiaki sagte: „Ich hab was gut bei Dir. Immer wechselst Du deine Schichten mit mir. Furchtbar. Du musst ja ein komisches Hobby haben!" Chiaki grinste, so wie Maron es erwartet hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Gästen (Miako, Maron, Yamato) zu. „So, nun zu ihnen. Was kann ich ihnen brin..." Chiaki stoppte mitten im Satz als er sah, wen er da vor sich hatte. Miako sparng auf und umarmte ihn. Maron hingegen war wie gelähmt. Drei bis Vier Jahre hatte sie ihn nun nicht mehr gesehen. Ab und zu hatte sie anfangs noch mal einen Brief von ihm bekommen. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Hatte in der Zwischenzeit andere Männer gehabt. Doch keiner war ihm gleich. Aber dennoch...Sie musste erst mal tief durchatmen. „Hallo Maron" sagte Chiaki und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Maron zögerte zunächst, dann griff sie zu. „Und du warst die ganze Zeit hier?" fragte Miako. Chiaki nickte. „Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet!?!" platzte es aus Miako heraus. Chiaki biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte mit dieser Frage schon vorhin gerechnet, war aber froh, dass sie nicht gestelllt worden war. Maron nippte an ihrer Cola und sah Chiaki an. Sie wusste genau in welcher Lage er sich jetzt befand und sie wusste genauso wenig wie er, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Also begann sie:" Ist doch unwichtig, Miako...Hauptsache er.." Maron wurde von einem „Beweg deinen Hintern Nagoya! Du kannst flirten wenn du Feierabend hast!" unterbrochen. Chiakis Chef türmte sich hinter ihm auf. Maron musste schmunzeln, denn Chiaki war um einiges größer als er. Chiaki entschuldigte sich sowohl bei seinem Chef, als auch bei den dreien und ging zurück an seine Arbeit. „Er sieht gut aus, findet ihr nicht" gab Yamato von sich. Miako nickte. Genau wie Maron. „NAGOYA!" wieder vernahmen sie ein Schreien des Chefs. Sie sahen erst ihn an und dann sahen sie Chiaki, der auf seinem Fahrrad davon fuhr. Sein Chef fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum, als der andere Kellner sprach. „Schon gut, wir haben getauscht. Ich übernehme seine Schicht." „Wie immer..." brummte der Chef und ging zurück in das Cafe. Miako sah die anderen fragend an. „Schade, ich hätte mich gerne noch etwas mit ihm unterhalten, ihr nicht?" Maron nickte. Sie war noch immer nicht in der Lage etwas dazu zu sagen. In ihrem Hals steckte ein Kloß. In ihren Augen formierten sich kleineTränen. Jedoch nicht aus Furcht, oder Trauer, sondern vor Freude. Ich muss zugeben, cih habe ihn vermisst. Es tut weh, aber auch gut ihn wider zu sehen. Ich habe mich selber belogen. Miako sah Maron an. Sie wusste was in dem Kopf ihrer besten freundin vorging. Miako betrachtete ihren Ring. Sie und Yamato, das war wahre liebe. Auch wenn sie sich nicht immer einig waren, sie liebten sich. Und auch das mit Maron und Chiaki war nach ihrer Meinung wahre Liebe. Nur auf Umwegen. Miako seufzte. Wie gerne würde sie ihrer Freundin helfen, dann kam ihr die Idee. „Shopping!" Maron schaute zu ihr auf. Und Yamato, der begriff, dass Miako Maron ablenken wollte rollte mit den Augen. Miako zwickte ihn leichtin die Seite. „Au!" zischte Yamato. Miako sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich weiß" gab Yamato von sich, und geqäult fügte er hinzu „Aber muss es denn unbedingt shopping sein?" „Was tuschelt ihr da?" fragte Maron. „Nichts!" entgegnete Miako und lächelte. „Wir haben uns nur entschieden shoppen zu gehen. Also?" maron freute sich, war jedoch in ihren Gedanken immer noch bei ihm. Kapitel 7: Der Zeitungsbericht „Wisst ihr, was ich nicht verstehe" raunte Yamato, der an jeder Hand mehrere Tüten trug. Maron und Miako schaute ihn fragend an. „Warum müsst ihr Frauen eigentlich so viele Schuhe kaufen?" Miako lachte und auch Maron musste laut loslachen, als sie Yamato so dastehen sah. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten angerempelt. „Oh tut mir leid" sagte ein kleiner Junge. Maron: „Das macht doch nichts. Du verkaufst zeitungen?" Der Junge nickte schüchtern und sagte dann seinen Auswendig gelernten Satz auf: „Extrablatt! Erfahren sie alles über den Bürgermeister! Extrablatt! Sindbad, der Dieb schlägt erneut zu! Extrablatt! Hier steht alles drin was sie brauchen..." „WAS!?!?" schrie Miako „Sindbad?" Auch Maron stand wie angewurzelt da. Sie war schon Jahre nicht mehr als Jeanne tätig gewesen. Sie hatten doch alle Dämonen besiegt. Aber Sindbad? „Ich kaufe eine" sagte Yamato. Der Junge nahm das Geld und machte sich aus dem Staub. Von weiten konnten sie noch seine Rufe hören: „Extrablatt..." Miako blätterte wild in der Zeitung umher und auch Maron konnte es nicht abwarten bis sie die gesuchte Seite endlich gefunden hatte. Miako stockte der Atem. „Das gibt es doch gar nicht! Es ist tatsächlich Sindbad!" miako war ausser sich. Aber insgeheim war sie dennoch ein wenig erfreut. Wo Sindbad war, war Jeanne nicht weit und das bedeutete für sie wieder Arbeit. Miako lächelte in sich hinein. Yamato war hingegen gar nicht so erfreut. Er wusste dass nun alles wieder von vorne anfangen würde. „Lies doch mal vor" bat Maron. Miako nickte und begann: „Sindbad der Dieb schlägt erneut zu. Wieder einmal tappt die Polizei völlig im Dunkeln. Innerhalb nur weniger Minuten war der Dieb aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden. Gestohlen wurde ein wertvolles Bild aus der Sammlung von Rash. Man schätzt den Wert auf etwa..." Miako stoppte. Für alle war der weitere Teil unwichtig, da es sich nur noch um das Bild handelte. „Ich muss sofort meinen Vater anrufen" „Aber Miako, wir machen doch Urlaub." Bettelte Yamato. Miako zuckte jedoch nur mit den Achseln und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in das Hotel um von dort aus ihren Vater anzurufen. Maron blieb allein zurück. Sie brüllte den beiden hinterher, sie wolle noch einkaufen gehen. Fin, Access warum seid ihr nicht da, wenn ich euch mal brauche?! dachte sie. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Chiaki. „Wo fang ich bloß an?" sagte sie leise, dann ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen und blickte direkt auf das Cafe. Maron stimmte sich selber zu und ging los. „Hallo" sagte sie zu dem anderen Kellner. „Oh hallo, kann ich ihnen helfen." „Ich hoffe doch. Ich suche Chiaki Nagoya, wissen sie..." „Oh, klar, wen sonst. Wenn ich nicht schon verheiratet wäre würde ich eifersüchtig werden. Nun ja..." „Wie meinen sie das?" fragte sie und unterbrach ihn somit. „Ach, du bist keine von seinen Verehrerinnen?" Maron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin Maron Kusa..." Weiter kam sie nicht. „Was!?!" schrie er auf. „Du bist? Oh, das tut mir aber leid. Nett dich endlich mal kennenzulernen, Maron. Ich bin George. Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört. Ich gehe mal von aus, er hat sich also doch bei dir gemeldet, ja? Wurde auch mal langsam Zeit. Man bin ich froh, dass das jetzt ein Ende. Das glaubst du gar nicht. Also wenn du mich fragst..." maron hob die Hand. „Moment, ich verstehe nicht. Ich mache hier Uralub und wir haben uns zufällig getroffen" George schaute sie interessiert an. „Urlaub?" Maron nickte. „Na wenn das so ist. Tut mir leid. Chiaki ist schon gegangen. Ich denke mal du erwischt ihn zuhause. Warte ich schreibe dir seine Adresse auf. Moment ich bin gleicht wieder da. Maron lief zu der Adresse, die auf dem Zettel stand, den George ihr gegeben hatte. „hier wohnt er also?" sagte sie leise. Sie klingelte, doch es öffnete niemand. Kapitel 8: Treffen „Wo steckt der bloß?" fragte sich Maron und klingelte noch ein paar mal an Chiakis Haustür. Ob er wohl wieder als Sindbad unterwegs ist?Aber am hellichten tag?Nein, das kann ich mir... „Was um alles in der Welt soll denn das!?!" Maron wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand eine kleine rundliche Frau und schrie sie an. Maron erstarrte. „Er ist nicht da. Gehen sie!" „Aber..." „Aber was!?" Maron musste leicht schmunzeln als sie der Frau ins Gesicht sah. Sie war zwar sehr zornig aber irgendwie war sie auch niedlich. „Was grinst du so!?!" „Ich...ähm...tut mir leid..." „Jetzt geh endlich! Komm später wieder, oder gar nicht. Ist mir egal, hauptsache du hörst mit dem Lärm auf. Ihr jungen Leute glaubt auch immer..." Die alte Frau brach ab. Dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf. Maron konnte die Welt nicht mehr verstehen. Was sollte das denn bitte? „Hallo Claudia." Sagte eine Maron bekannte Stimme. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kenne die junge Dame." Mit diesen Worten legte Chiaki seine Hand auf marons Schulter. Maron zitterte am ganzen Körper und hoffte inständig dassChiaki das nicht mitbekam. Die alte Frau hingegen grinste süß und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung. Chiai atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann an Maron, während er die Tür aufschloss: „Da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt. Was willst Du eigentlich hier?" Dumme Frage dachte Maron. Chiaki bat sie mit einer übertriebenen handbewegung herein. Maron staunte nicht schlecht über seine Einrichtung. Irgendwie erinnerte sie alles ein bisschen an damals. „Setz dich doch, willst du was trinken?" „Ähm nein, danke." Maron setzte sich auf die Couch. „Du..Chiaki..." Chiaki kam aus der Küche und hatte ein glas Wasser in der hand. Dann setzte er sich Maron gegenüber und schaute sie fragend an. Sie ist wunderschön...Nein..hör auf so etwas auch nur zu denken! „Chiaki, warum hast du deine Schicht getauscht?" Chiaki staunte nicht schlecht. Er wusste dass es passieren würde, allerdings hätte er sich gerne darauf vorbereitet. „Maron..." verlegen fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich hatte noch was zu tun." „Und was?" „Was soll das, bist du meine Mutter!?!" „Ich hab den Zeitungsbericht gelesen, Sindbad!" „So und jetzt glaubst du...ach...das ist doch albern..." Chiaki schüttelte den Kopf. Maron sah ihn erstaunt an. Aber sie verstand. Jetzt sahen sie sich zum ersten mal nach so langer Zeit wieder und hatten nichts anderes zu tun als sich zu streiten. „Tut mir leid..." sagte Maron leise und schloss die Augen. Chiaki seufzte. „Ja es stimmt. Zufrieden." Dann versuchte er schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Du machst hier also Urlaub, ja?" „Was sind das für Dämonen? Es sind doch welche, oder?" Maron bohrte weiter. Chiaki merkte wie seine Beine anfingen wild zu werden. Er konnte nicht mehr still sitzen. Irgendetwas musste er tun. Also stand er auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Sie sind weg. Fertig." „Kommen sie wieder. Ich könnte dir..." „NEIN!" Maron erschrak. Chiaki war ihr jetzt so nahe, aber doch so fremd. Fin, wo seid ihr nur? Ich könnte eure hilfe jetzt echt gut gebrauchen... „Maron, du solltest jetzt besser gehen." Meinte Chiaki. Maron stzand auf und ging zur Tür. Als sie an ihm vorbeiging, sah er wie ihr eine kleine träne über die Wange lief. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt in den Arm genommen, aber das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Er hatte sich geschworen sie zu vergessen. Besser gesagt, sie zu verdrängen. Sie war in Gefahr, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, und das wollte er nicht riskieren. Als sie gegangen war sank er auf den Boden. Was soll das? Ich liebe sie nicht mehr. Nein. Ich darf sie einfach nicht mehr lieben... Kapitel 9: „Arme Maron" „Aber mein Vater...Hey, maron." Sagte Miako als maron das Zimmer betrat. Maron hatte geweint und man konnte es ihr ansehen. Miako stand sofort auf und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm, worauf diese nur noch mehr anfing zu weinen. „Chiaki..." murmelte Yamato, stand auf und ging an Miako vorbei. Diese schaute ihn fragend an und sah Maron tief in die Augen. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr, maron. Du weinst doch nicht etwa...Oh Mann, ich dachte, dass hätten wir hinter uns!" Miako nahm Maron noch fester in den Arm und Yamato verließ den Raum. „Geht´s wieder?" Maron nickte und nippte an dem heißen Kakao. „maron hör mal...das ist jetzt doch schon so lange her und..." „Ich weiß, Miako, aber ich...ich..." Miako seufzte und schaute Maron eindringlich an. „Du liebst ihn noch immer?" Wieder nickte Maron. Um sich selber ein wenig abzulenken fragte Maron was Miakos Vater gesagt hatte. Miako: „Er ist der Meinung, dass es ein Nachahmungstäter sein könnte und vergewissert sich vorsichtshalber beim hießigen Polizeirevier. Wenn er es wirklich ist (Er ist es dachte Maron) dann werden wir ihm das Handwerk legen. Und Jeanne auch." „Jeanne?" „Ja, die tauchen doch immer zusammen auf!" „Zusammen..." „Wie meinte Miako." „Ach nichts." „Miako lass uns heute Abend was unternehmen, ja?" Miako nickte und sie beschlossen sich einen Film anzusehen. „Der Film war doch gar nicht mal schlecht..." eminte Yamato, der Miako im Arm hielt. Beide Mädchen nickten. „Vor allem die Stelle wo...Hey, pass doch auf!" schrie miako als sie von einem Mann umgerannt wurde. „Schnell!Da vorne muss er sein. Los! Schlaft nicht ein! Da ist Sindbad! Maron wirbelte herum und tatsächlich stand oben auf dem Haus Sindbad. Kapitel 10: Eine schwere Frage Maron konnte es nicht fassen. Was um alles ind der Welt wollte er da? Hat er nicht gesagt die Dämonen seien weg? Maron konnte ihre Gedanken nicht richtig fassen, erst als Miako schrie: „Das gibt es doch gar nicht! Ich muss das sofort papa sagen. Yamato, dein Handy, schnell...Mach schon...beeil dich!" Marons Blick haftete immer noch an Sindbad. Dieser stand auf dem Dach des hauses und rührte sich nicht. Wie eine Statue im Mondlicht stand er da. Miako hingegen war das krasse gegenteil, sie telefonierte mit ihrem Vater und berichtete ihm alles ganz genau. Yamato hingegen tat es Maron gleich. Er hasste Sindbad. Eigentlich tat er das nicht wirklich. Das Problem war, dass er ihm seinen Urlaub versaute. Seinen Urlaub mit Miako. Sindbad hingegen ignorierte das Geschehen und die menschenaufläufe auf der Strasse. Er beobachtete sein Ziel und er würde im richtigen Moment zuschlagen. Hin und wieder warf er jedoch einen kurzen Blick hinunter zu Maron. Ja er liebte sie. Das wusste er. Genauso wie er wusste, dass es falsch war. Also widmete er sich wieder seinem Ziel. „Hab ich Dich!" Mit diesen Worten sprang er vom Dach und schleuderte seinen Boomerang in die Dunkelheit. Dann verschwand er. Für alle war diese Aktion unverständlich, nur Maron, hatte eine Ahnung, was Sindbad eben getan hatte. Sie fasste einen Entschluss und wandte sich an Miako: „Hey Miako...Miako!" „Hä? Warte mal Papa...Was ist Maron...ich telefoniere!" „Ach nichts, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich müde bin und zurück ins Hotel gehe..." Miako winkte ab und wandte sich zu Yamatos Entsetzen wieder dem telefonat zu. „Dieser Sindbad! Ich könnte ihn!" Maron ging los. Hinter der nächsten Ecke wurde ihren Schritte schneller und mit einem Mal rannte sie los. Sie konnte ihre gedanken immer noch nicht ordnen. Einerseits war sie wütend. Er hatte sie schließlich belogen. Andererseits jedoch wollte sie ihm helfen. Er war ihre große Liebe und sie hatte ihn nie vergessen. Jedesmal zog sie Vergleiche zu ihm wenn sie einen anderen mann traf. Und genau das war der Grund warum ihre Beziehungen so schnell wieder vorbei waren. Keiner war wie er. Niemand hatte sie jemals so gut verstanden. Mit Außnahme von Fin. „FIN!" Maron blieb aprupt stehen. Fin könnte mir helfen. Und Access. Sie müssten doch wissen, dass Sindbad...Aber dann wären sie doch schon hier... Maron schüttelte den Kopf und lief weiter. Erschöpft schloss Chiaki die Tür auf. Er zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie aufs Sofa. Dann schloss er die Tür und schaltete das Licht an. „Maron!?!" Maron stand im Zimmer und schaute ihn ernst an. „Was machst...und wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?"""„aron ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich bin eine Diebin, schon vergessen?" Chiaki lächelte. Maron verfiel seinem Lächeln. Wie sehr hatte sie das vermisst. Sie spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden und wie sich ein kloß in ihrem Hals formte. Schließlich setzte sie sich lieber auf die Couch. „Du bist blass, maron. Willst du was trinken?" Maron nickte und Chiaki holte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Maron genoss es als sie das Wasser trank. Es spülte alles weg. All ihre Ängste und vor allem den Kloß in ihrem Hals. Chiaki: „Ich nehme an, du bist hier, weil..." Weiter kam er nicht. Maron erhob sich von der Couch und schaute ihn direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe dich gesehen Chiaki. Oder besser Sindbad." Chiaki seufzte. „Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Also...?""Warum hast du mich belogen. Die Dämonen...?" „Ja ja. Sie sind da. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, hörst du?" „Aber..." „Nein, Maron. Ich konnte dich damals schon nicht beschützen und ich will nicht, dass das nochmal passiert. Dafür bedeutetst du mir...Ach vergiss es." Chiaki drehte ihr den Rücken zu und schlug leicht mit der faust gegen die Wand. "„Chiaki" flüsterte Maron. Vorsichtig ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie wusste nicht warum und ob es richtig war, aber ihr Herz sagte ihr dass es stimmte. „Chiaki...stimmt das was ich denke..." Chiaki lachte. „Ich weiß ja nicht was du i deinem hübschen Kopf denkst." Maron schluckte und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Es musste jetzt raus. Zu lange hatte sie das mit sich herum getragen. Zu lange schon. Es tat weh, verdammt weh. Doch jetzt war er hier und sie konnte es ihm sagen. Persönlich. Direkt ins Gesicht. Doch genau das war das, was ihr so Angst machte. Sie spürte wie ihr die röte ins Gesicht stieg und wie das Blut in ihren Adern pochte. Viele fragen kreisten in ihrem Kopf umher und keine beantwortete sich. `Liebt er mich auch?´ `Warum ist er weggegangen?´ `Was sind das für Dämonen?´ ´Soll ich es ihm sagen?´ `Lacht er mich aus?` Maron versuchte all diese gedanken von sich abzuschüttlen. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über denRücken und als sie zu sprechen begann merkte sie wie ihre Stimme inder Tonlage schwankte: „Chiaki, liebst...liebst...liebst du mich noch?" Kapitel 11: Antworten Maron schloss die Augen. Ja sie hatte die Frage gestellt. Doch wie würde er reagieren. Sie hatte große Angst vor dem was er jetzt sagen würde. Doch er sagte gar nichts. Stattdessen spürte Maron mit einem Mal seine Lippen auf den ihren. Marons Knie wurden weich und sie wäre gefallen, hätte Chiaki sie nicht gehalten. Beide versanken in einen innigen Kuss. In den Kuss, auf den beide so viele Jahre gewartet hatten. Als sie ihre Lippen voneinander lösten schauten sie sich tief in die Augen. Sie ist so bild schön...Ich liebe sie... Beide saßen innig umschlungen auf Chiakis Couch. Fest entschlossen den anderen nie wieder loszulassen. Maron legte ihren Kopf auf Chiakis Schulter. „Chiaki..." Chiaki schaute sie fragend an. „Sag mir das mit den Dämonen. Bitte." er legte seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. „Ich banne sie. Ich banne sie immer noch, Maron. Ich tue das, was wir früher gemeinsam gemacht haben." „Aber...sie waren weg. Wir haben ihn besiegt." „Nein, Maron...wir...du hast Lukar besiegt. Aber nicht den bösen könig. Er schickt immer noch Dämonen auf die erde. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich sorge dafür, dass sie den Menschen nichts tun." Maron konnte das nicht fassen. Sie war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass die Dämonen verschwunden waren. Fin und Access hatten ihr nie das gegenteil gesagt. „Das vorhin, war auch einer?" Chiaki nickte stumm. „Aber du hast nichts gestohlen?" „Ich fange sie in der Regel bevor sie sich in einen gegenstand einnisten können." „Aber in der Zeitung..." „Ich weiß. Er war schneller als ich. Das passiert nunmal. Manchmal ist es leicht und manchmal nicht." Maron lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Er spricht davon, als ob es ein harmloses Hobby wäre...ich habe Angst...Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren. „Chiaki..." „Maron, bitte...lass uns das jetzt einfach genießen, in Ordnung." Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Maron nickte stumm, innerlich jedoch hatte sie zu viele Fragen an. Es zerfraß sie. „Wir haben noch so viel Zeit..." sagte Chiaki und drückte sie fester ansich. Das ließ Maron ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen und sie schlief friedlich in seinen Armen ein. Kapitel 11: Der Brief Maron wurde durch ein Hämmern an der Tür geweckt. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie streckte sich und bemerkte dann, dass sie in einem anderen Bett lag. Wo...Chiaki... Maron wurde warm ums Herz. Sie wusste wieder wo sie war und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie in Chiakis Armen eingeschlafen. Zufrieden drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und atmete tief ein. Das Bett roch nach ihm. Doch plötzlich: „Herr Nagoya! Machen sie auf!" Maron öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Chiaki? Wo war er? Maron erschrak. „Nein, bitte. Nicht schon wieder. CHIAKI!" Dann sah sie einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Nachttisch. Maron war froh als sie ihn las. „Guten Morgen, kleine Maus. Ich habe heute Morgen Schicht im Cafe. Nicht böse sein. Ich liebe Dich, Dein Chiaki." Maron drückte den Zettel an ihre Brust und schwor sich ihn immer aufzuheben. „Herr NAAAAGOOOOYAAAA!" Das riss Maron wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken ging sie zur Tür. „Guten Morgen." „Morgen..." brummte die alte Dame. „Wo ist Herr Nagoya?" „Er...er ist zur Arbeit, aber er ist bald wieder hier." sagte Maron sanftmütig. Die alte Frau nickte und starrte in die Wohnung. „Die Wohnung ist nur auf eine Person zugelassen. Ich bin die Vermieterin. Sie müssen mich um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn sie hier einziehen..." „Nein, moment..." unterbrach sie Maron. „Ich war nur heute Nacht hier." Claudia sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Aha...Geben sie das Herr Nagoya und sagen sie ihm er soll die Treppe putzen. Das steht so im Mietvertrag und wenn er das nicht endlich mal macht, dann..." „Aber das kann ich doch machen..." Wieder ein stirnrunzeln. „Ist mir egal. Hauptsache sie ist sauber." Mit diesen worten drehte sie Maron den Rücken zu und verschwand in der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung. Na fein, Maron, jetzt wird erst mal gefrühstückt und dann wird geputzt. Dafür hab ich was gut bei Dir, Süßer...Oh, der Biref. Von wem er wohl ist...? Maron drehte den Brief, den ihr Claudia gab. „Kein Absender...Seltsam...Ach was solls. Ich vertraue ihm..." „Was tust du denn da?" fragte Chiaki als er die Treppen hinauflief und Maron sah, die sie putzte. „Deine Arbeit. Bä! Claudia war nicht sehr begeistert, dass du das immer wieder vergisst." Chiaki lächelte. „Aber die Aussicht ist toll." Maron sah an sich herunter. Sie musste lächerlich aussehen. Sie hatte sich ein T-shirt von ihm ausgeliehen, dass ihr viel zu groß war und eine alte jogginshose, die sie im Schrank gefunden hatte. Beleidigt streckte sie ihm die zunge hraus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Hey, Baby...War doch nicht so gemeint..." Chiaki umarmte sie von hinten und Maron vergaß die welt um sich herum. „Gut, aber lass mich jetzt weiter machen, ok? Oh, du hast auch Post, Claudia gab sie mir. Der Brief liegt auf dem Tisch im Woohnzimmer. Er hat keien Absender, komisch aber auch, was? Ich frage mich..." Dann hielt sie inne. Ich blöde Kuh...jetzt hab ich wieder zu viel gesagt. „So neugierig? Du bist doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig, Maron?" „ich!?!? Äh, nein...ich muss putzen." „Doch das bist du!" sagte Chiaki leise und ging zur Wohnung. „Bin ich nicht!" schrie Maron zurück. „Hm, von wem der wohl ist..." Chiaki öffnete den Brief. „Was um alles in der Welt...! Das gibt es doch gar nicht...`Du wirst ihr wieder wehtun!´...Was soll das!?!?" Chiaki zerknüllte den Brief in seinen Händen. Wie um alles in der Welt kam dieser Brief hierher? Und wer hatte ihn geschrieben? Niemand wusste von der damaligen Geschichte. Niemand wusste, wer sie beide wirklich waren. Aber wie zum Teufel kam dann dieser Brief hierher. Chiaki stürmte ins Bad. Er sah in den Spiegel und musste zu seiner Verwunderung ein fremdes Gesicht darin wahrnehmen. „Aber...?" „Sei ruhig! Du bist nicht so stark wie du glaubst. Ich kenne deine Schwachstelle, Sindbad. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss...Mein Bruder hat versagt, doch nun..." „Chiaki? Ach da bist du..." Maron kam ins Bad und traute ihren Augen nicht. „Was...was ist das? Wer? Chiaki?" Chiaki nahm Maron in den Arm und hielt sie fest. Nein. Er wollte sie nicht schon wieder verlieren und wer immer der Kerl im Spiegel war...er hatte unrecht! „Niedlich seid ihr...Aber das vergeht euch noch! Ich werde..." „Und wer ist „Ich!" schrie ihn Maron an. „ICH! Ich bin euer Schicksahl! Faith!Ich werde euch vernichten. Euch beide. Meine Brüder haben es nicht geschafft, aber ich...ich werde es schaffen. Ich kenne diese Schwäche, die man Liebe nennt nicht. Aber ihr...und ihr werdet daran sterben!" „Deine Brüder?" murmelte Chiaki. Maron sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wen meint..." „Oh, ihr wisst es nicht?!?! Tze, was erzählt euch der liebe Herr denn überhaupt. Noyn und Lukar waren meine Brüder. Weicheier. Alle Beide. Aber ich...ich werde euch töten!" Mit einem Mal verschwand das Bild. Maron zitterte. Chiaki starrte immer noch in den Spiegel. „Chiaki...was...was tun wir jetzt?" Chiaki schüttlete den Kopf. „Nein. Wenn jemand was tut, dann ich. Du nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich. Maron..." Chiaki sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich bitte dich, lauf...lauf weg...versteck dich irgendwo..." Maron stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Aber..." „Nein...kein aber...ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren, hörst du?" Kapitel 12: Was soll ich tun? Maron saß auf der Straße. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon so dasaß, aber sie hatte viel geweint. Geweint wegen Chiaki. Sie hatte Angst. Angst, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte. Sie wollte ihm helfen, doch er hatte sie einfach nicht gelassen. Immer wieder hatt er ihr gesagt, sie solle gehen. Weg von ihm, weil er ihr nicht wehtun wollte. Sie nicht verlieren wollte. Maron schluchze. Die Welt um sie herum verblasste. Einzig und allein Chiaki ging in ihrem Kopf vor. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm helfen musste und sie wusste dass er es nicht wollte. Was mach ich denn nur? Ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine gegen diesen Kerl kämpfen. Aber ich ? Was kann ich schon tun? Ich bin doch nur eine Last? Ich kann mich ja nicht mal mehr in Jeanne verwandel... „MARON!!!!" Maron schreckte auf. Diese Stimme. Sie kannte sie, wollte aber nicht glauben, sie wirklich gehört zu haben. Das kann nicht sein... „FIN!" Maron war überlücklich Fin zu sehen. Endlich bekam sie ein paar Antworten. Hilfe. Eine wahre Freundin. Sie hatte soviel Fragen an Fin, wusste jedoch nicht so recht wo sie anfangen sollte. „Fin, ein neuer Dämon. Chiaki, Sindbad...er...er ist hier...Der Dämon...oh Fin, ich bin ja so froh...aber..." Fin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Immer langsam, Maron. Access ist bei ihm. Er hat ihn gefunden. Der Herr hat ihn gefunden. Wir sind bei Euch, und der hier...der ist für Dich..." Fin hielt Maron einen neuen Rosenkranz hin. Nun konnten sie beide, Chiaki und sie gemeinsam gegen Faith kämpfen. Maron war überglücklich. Dennoch hatte sie Angst. Sie befürchtete nicht gut genug zu sein. Sie hatte Angst Chiaki im weg zu stehen. Fin bemerkte Marons gesichtsausdruck und sagte: „Maron, vergiss nicht. Du bist die wiedergeburt von Jeanne DÁrc. Du musst immer stark, bereit..." Maron schaute Fin entschlossen an. „Unbesiegbar, schön, entschlossen und mutig. Ja das bin ich, Fin. Das bin ich." Ich bin wieder da. Naja, zumindest ansatzweise (dank sweety15!) Los geht´s: Kapitel 13: Maron lief voller Freude zu chiakis Wohnung zurück. Sie war glücklich ihm endlich wieder beistehen zu können. Sie als Jeanne D´Arc. fin flog neben ihr her und sprach ihr Mut zu. „Ihr beide werdet das schaffen, Maron...Ich glaube fest daran..." „Ja, Fin, das werden wir." Maron umklammerte fest ihren Rosenkranz. Dieses Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich stark. Stark genug um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Faith.  
  
„Maron!" Chiaki nahm sie voller Freude in den Arm. Access hatte ihm bereits alle berichtet und so war er froh, sie endlich wieder in die arme nehmen zu können. „Ich bin ja so froh, Maron..." sagte er und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. „Wir werden ihn besiegen..." erwiderte Maron. „Hey, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen!"schrie Access. „Setzt euch mal!" Maron und chiaki taten wie ihnen geheißen. Nun saßen sich alle 4 gegenüber. Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas. Aber allen ging das selbe im Kopf herum. Maron brach das schweigen: „Wer ist Faith? Hat der Herr..." Access winkte ab. „Nun gut, hm...also der Herr...Er ist der Bruder von Lukar und von Noyn und..." „Access!" fauchte ihn fin an. „Du bringst hier ja alles durcheinander!" „Faith ist der Bruder von Noyn und Lukar. Bislang lebte er bei dem bösen König. Als diener. Nachdem seine beiden Brüder versagt hatten soll er jetzt sein Glück versuchen. Er weiß alles, was damals passiert ist. Alles. Und er hasst euch beide dafür. Aber ihr werdet das schon schaffen. Ihr seid stark. Und ihr seid zusammen." Chiaki nickte. Maron nickte, war sich innerlich aber immer noch nicht so sicher. Sie hatte doch schon Jahre lang ichts mehr getan in Sachen Dämonenjagd. Und jetzt auf einmal sollte sie wieder damit anfangen. Sie hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Chikai im weg zu stehen. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte sie Rosenkranz immer fester. Chiaki sah ihr dabei zu. „Wir schaffen das, Maron, in ordnung?" Sie lächelte gequält. Sie hatte Angst. Und ihre Angst schien sich zu bestätigen. Sie ging von Chiaki nach Hause. Er wollte sie begleiten, doch sie hatte abgedankt. Meinte, sie wolle lieber alleine sein und sich an alles geöhnen. Chiaki küsste sie und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr. Fin flog neben ihr her."Maron, was ist denn los?" Maron schaute auf den Boden. Sie war sich nict sicher, ob sie diese Frage jetzt wirklich stellen sollte. Aber sie entschied sich dafür. „Fin, meinst du...ich würde gerne..." Maron suchte nach Worten, die ihr Vorhaben rechtfertigten. Fin, die eigetlich schon wusste worauf sie hinauswollte, ließ sie weiterhin zappeln. „Fin, ich will mich verwandeln. Jetzt!" sagte Maron. So, nun war es draußen. Gespannt wartete sie auf die reaktion von Fin. Diese nickte nur. Und schon war es soweit. Aus Maron wurde Jeanne. Dieses Gefühl, es war unbeschreiblich. Wie sehr hatte sie es vermisst. Sie war jemand vollkommen anderes und war trotzdem noch Maron. Sie schuate an sich herunter. Alles war noch da. Ihr Band, ihre Schleife, einfach alles. Maron spürte ein Gefühl von sicherheit und lächelte Fin an. Diese lächelte zurück mit den worten: „Ich bin so froh, Maron...PASS AUF!" Maron wirbelte herum. Dieses Gesicht, dieses Lachen. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein... „Jeanne, sehr schön. Ich muss schon sagen...HAHA!" „Faith!" schrie Jeanne und unwillkürlich griff Maron an ihren Rosenkranz. „Ich werde nicht so lange warten, Jeanne. Ich werde euch vernichten. Und mir dir fange ich an, Jeanne. Du bist so schwach!" Faith rannte auf sie zu. Maron reagierte nicht. Sie stand einfach nur da. Sie hatte das alles noch nicht realisiert. Kurz bevor er zuschlagen konnte, rettete sie sich mit einem sprung auf die Seite. Sie fixierte ihn, doch er lachte nur. Dann schnipste er kurz. Zweimal hintereinander. Jeanne sah sich um. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Wer würde auch schon auf die Idee kommen, nachts auf ein Wohnhaus zu klettern und sich auf das Dach zu setzen. Niemand. Außer vielleicht „Dämonen!" schrie Fin auf und zeigte in ihre Richtung! Dann sah auch Jeanne sie. Es waren zwei. Und sie waren groß. Sehr groß, wie sie bemerkte, als sie knapp drei Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. „Möge das Spiel beginnen." Sagte Jeanne. Leise, unsicher. Faith lachte. „Gib lieber gleich auf. Du wirst verlieren!" Einer der Dämonen griff sie an. Seine tentakelartigen Arme kamen auf sie zu und verletzten dabei leicht ihr linkes Bein. Blut rann aus der Wunde. Jeanne wich zurück. „Das Band, Jeanne!" Ja! Das Band. „Im Namen des Herrn, fange ich die Ausgeburten... Ah!" Wieder schlug der Dämon zu. Und so ergab sich ein verbitterter kampf. Faith stand am Rande und beobachtete. Er würde nicht versagen, er war nicht so wie seine Brüder. Er war besser. Jeanne lag am Boden. Sie war erschöpft. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ich bin schwach... dachte sie Ich kann es ncicht mehr... Der Dämon holte aus und dann...dann verschwand er. Er war weg. Einfach so. Jeanne schlug die Augen wieder auf, die sie vorher vor Schreck geschlossen hatte. Sindbad! Er war da. Hier, um sie zu retten. „Sindbad!" schrie Faith. Sindbad kämpfte gegen den anderen Dämon. Jeanne sah ihm dabei zu. Sie rührte sich nicht. Sie konnte es nicht. „Jeanne!" keuchte Fin. „tu was, hilf ihm. Los!" „Ich kann nicht Fin. Ich bin zu schwach!" „Nein, Jeanne, nein...Bitte hilf ihm!" Fin, ich kann nicht....SINDBAD!" Sindbad wurde getroffen. Er wurde gegen die wand geschleudert und lag nun bewusstlos am Boden. Faith war siegessicher. „Ich sagte doch, ich werde gewinnen! Die Liebe, sie ist schlecht. Bringt nur Probleme mit sich! Ha. Sie ihn dir an Jeanne. Er wollte dich beschützen und jetzt. Er wird sterben, wegen dir. Und dann wirst du sterben. Ganz langsam!" Faith kam auf sie zu. Jeannes Blick wechselte von ihm zu Sindbad. Mit einem Mal spürte sie dieses Gefühl in sich aufkommen und sie verstand. Sie stand auf und vernichtete den anderen Dämon mit ihrem Band. „Lass Sindbad in Ruhe!" waren ihre worte dazu. Faith erschrak. Nein, das durfte sie nicht. Das war so nicht geplant. Sie sollte sterben. Jetzt. Er griff an. Doch Jeanne wich geschickt aus. Sie setzte sich zur Wehr. Auch Sindbad erwachte und kam ihr zu Hilfe. Faith bemerkte, wie aussichtslos seine Situation im Monet doch war. Er zog sich in die Dunkelheit zurpck und war plötzlich verscwhunden. Beide starrten nur noch ins Leere. „Sindbad!" sagte sie und warf sich ihm um den Hals. „Maron..." sagte er leise. „Ich dachte schon du wärest etwas eingerostet..." spottetet er. Sie schubste ihn von sich weg. „ICH?" fragte sie höhnisch. „Niemals. Das war Taktik!" Jeanne lächelte unbeholfen. Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm. „Woher wusstest du dass ich hier bin?" fragte Maron, als sie nach Hause, zu Chiaki, gingen. „Wofür hat man denn Engel?" Maron schaute zu Access, der Hand in Hand mit Fin neben ihnen herflog. „Ihr werdet das schon schaffen, Maron. Faith ist stark, aber der Herr wird euch helfen." Kapitel 14: Am nächsten Morgen: Hm, wider ei Zettel von Chiaki... dachte Maron, als sie auf den Nachttisch blickte. Und wieder stand das selbe drin. Er musste arbeiten. Maron seufzte. Sie hätte so gerne mit ihm zusammen gefrühstückt. „Na gut, dann komm ich dich halt besuchen, Chiaki Nagoya!" sagte sie mit großer Vorfreude auf sein Gesicht, wenn sie jetzt einfach so in dem Cafe auftauchen würde. Sofort sprang sie aus dem bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. „Chiaki..." „Ja, Chef?" „Tisch drei. Der Herr will bestellen, los!" Und schon machte sich Chiaki auf den Weg. In seinen Gedanken ar er jedoch bei gestern Nacht. Maron. Jeanne. All dies ging ihm nicht mehr aus den Kopf. Er hatte solche angst sie wieder zu verlieren. Es schmerzte. Dann fasste er einen entschluss. Ja, heute Abend würde er es ihr sagen. „Hallo..." sagte er freundlich, als er den alten herrn begrüßte. „Was kann ich ihnen denn bringen?" Doch der Mann antwortete nicht. Er rührte sich nicht einmal. Chiaki sah ihn erstaunt an. Vielleicht hat er mich nicht gehört... „Entschuldigen sie..." Mit einem Mal packte der Mann seine Hand und zwang ihn sich zu setzen. Chiaki wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Er wollte sich losreißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der mann sah ihn an. Und dann fiel Chiaki auf, wo er ihn schonmal gesehen hatte. Faith! Dieser lachte. „Ich werde euch töten." Sprach er leise, so dass nur Chiaki ihn hören konnte. „Ihr werdet mir nicht entkommen. Niemals!" Chiaki wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Wenn er jetzt auf ihn einschlug sah es so aus, als würde er einen armen gast verprügeln. Wenn er es nicht tat... „Sie ist noch nicht soweit...Sie wird sterben. Und du wirts der Grund dafür sein, Sindbad!" Chiaki staunte nicht schlecht über das eben gesagte. Dann riss er sich doch loß. Faith stand auf und ging davon. Er lachte. „Was war los?" fragte der Chef Chiaki. „Ach, der mann wollte ein Mittagessen haben...ich...ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er hier nur Kaffe und Kuchen bekommt..." „Und deswegen setzt du dich gleich zu ihm?" fragte ein anderer Kellner, der das ganze ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte. „Ja...er...er konnte nicht so gut hören...Er...Ich glaube er war ein wenig verrückt..." Mit diesen worten verschand er nach drinnen. Nun fühlte er sich in seinem Entschluss bestätigt. „Hey, Chiaki" rief Maron schon von weitem, als sie ihn sah. Chiaki drehte sich um. Er lächelte, als er sie sah. Mann, war er froh, dass sie hier war. Sie umarmten sich. „Na, wann hast du Feierabend?" fragte Maron frech. „Genau in zehn Minuten, wartest du auf mich?" maron nikte und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Er verschwand wieder drinnen und ging seiner Arbeit nach. „Hier", sagte ein Kellner und stellte ihr eine tasse kakao hin. Maron schaute verwundert den Kellner, dann den Kakao an. „Ich habe eigentlich nichts vestellt." Sagte sie höflich. „Der ist vvon Chiaki." „Oh, danke." entgegnete sie. „Na, alles klar bei dir?" fragte Chiaki als sie nach hause gingen. Doch Maron fiel auf, dass sie das gar nicht taten. Sie liefen irgendwo anders hin. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. „Du, chiaki, sag mal wo gehen wir denn hin?" er atmete tief ein. „Maron, ich habe vorhin einen Entschluss gefasst." Sie schluckte. Schickte er sie jetzt schon wieder weg? „Ich habe gestern gemerkt, dass du...naja...ich glaube du..." „CHIAKI!" fuhr sie ihn an. „Naja...ich glaube du hättest ein bisschen Training nötig." Er sah sie an und fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Sie sagte nichts, Ging einfach weiter. Chiaki lief ihr nach. „Ist nicht böse gemeint, Maron...nur..." Mit einem Mal hatte er ihren ellenbogen in den Rippen. „Fangen wir an!" sagte sie herausfordend. Chiaki war überrascht. Er hatte erwartet dass sie sauer war, aber nicht dass sie sich bereit erklärte. Maron war froh über diesen entschluss. Denn sie wusste dass er recht hatte. Sie war nicht gerade fit als jeanne, das wusste sie selber. „Fang an, Sindbad" sagte sie zu ihm, als er sich verwndelt hatte. Sie tat es ihm gleich. „Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun." Erwiderte er verlegen. „Gut, dann fang ich an!" sagte sie und trat ihm in den Bauch. Sindbad erschrak. „Ich glaube, dass war keine gute Idee von mir, jeanne. Ich kann nicht gegen dich kämpfen." Daraufhin handelte er sich eine Ohrfeige ein. Als sie ihm fast in die Leistengegend getreten hatte hielt er ihr bein fest. „Ich glaube ich habe meine Meinung gerade geändert!" er wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Maron landete unsaft auf den Boden. Jetzt war es soweit. Sie „bekämpften" sich gegenseitig.  
  
Acces und Fin sahen von oben zu. Access war verblüfft. „Spinnen die?" „Nein, sie trainieren, Access!" „Ah!" Er konnte es nicht fassen. Genau wie Faith. Er beobachtete das geschehen von weitem. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass das was bringt?" sagte er leise vor sich hin. „Sollen wir angreifen?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Faith drehte sich um. Er sah die drei Gestalten an und verneinte. „Nein, noch nicht. Lasst sie nur trainieren. Morgen. Morgen werden wir zuschlagen. Morgen..." Hinter ihm lachten die drei...Dann verschwanden alle auf einmal... Ich weiß ich hab schon besser geschrieben, aber naja. Künstlerpech! * grins * Nicht böse sein... Kiss @ all so hier wieder mal eine kleine fortsetzung. tut mir leid dass es diesmal soooooooooooo lange gedauert hat. uni-stress. klausuren. referate, hausarbeiten...was soll ich sagen... viel spaß beim lesen...ich muss euch warnen meine tastatur spinnt, bzw. mein schreibprogramm. die großbuchstaben verschwinden. heul. aber die neue ist schon gekauft nur noch nicht ausgepavkt. So das wars jetzt aber... Kapitel 15: "Du hast ganz schön zugelang, Maron..." sprach Chiaki leise, als er sich seine kleinen wunden verarztete. "Ach ja!?!? Und was ist das?" Maron deutete auf ihren Bluterguss am Ellenbogen. Chiaki grinste. "Zumindest bist du jetzt wieder fit, oder etwa nicht? Ich meine wir können das gerne..." "Wag es nicht das auszusprechen! Ich hab erstmal genug davon..." schrie Maron. Chiaki nahm sie in den Arm. "Aber..." "Ich weiß..." entgegnete MAron. "Er ist sark...bla bla bla...Ich weiß..." "Genau" Er sah sie ernst an. Dann küsste er sie leicht auf die Stirn... "Hähäm..." räusperte sich Access. Beide schauten ihn fragend an. "Du solltest da mal deinen anrufbeantworter abhören. Da macht sich nämlich jemand ganz furchtbar große Sorgen!" schrie dieser auf einmal los. Chiaki verstand nicht, bis er die Nachrichten abhörte. "Chiaki, hi hier ist Miako. Ich suche Maron..." "Hey Chiaki, ich bins nochmal...Ist Maron bei dir?" "Ich hab heute gehört, dass ihr im Cafe wart. Meldet euch bitte mal bei mir...Ich mache mir sorgen..." "Ich weiß, dass Maron bei dir ist, aber sag ihr bitte sie soll mich..." Chiaki schmunzelte. "Du hast ihr nicht gesagt, wo du bist?" MAron schaute verlegen zu Boden. "Ich...ich...habs vergessen..." "Vergessen?" "Ach mein Gott ja...ist doch nicht so schlimm...ich werde sie gleich morgen früh anufen...jetzt guck nicht so, chiaki...ich ruf sie...na gut...dann mach ich das eben jetzt...." maron ging zum telefon. chiaki schüttelte nur den kopf und ging ins bad. nach dem kampf brauchte er erstmal eine dusche. am besten eine kalte dusche...als er wieder rauskam, saß maron auf der couch und trank einen kakao. "niedlich!" "Wie meinen?" sagte chiaki etwas verdutzt. "Naja, dein handtuch um der hüfte...niedlich..." "Lenk nicht ab maron, was ist mit miako?" "sie war sauer. jetzt nicht mehr. wir treffen uns morgen früh in dem cafe und dann reden wir...aber jetzt..." "Was jetzt?" Maron sprang auf und riss ihm das handtuch weg. dannlief sie ins bad. chiaki hinterher... "miako, hi..." sagte maron, als sie zu ihnen kam. yamato und miako begrüßten maron. "Wollt ihr was trinken? meine schicht fängt jetzt an..." fragte chiaki. als alle bestelt hatten fing miako sofort an. "also maron, ich war ja zuerst voll sauer auf dich...und auf chiaki...aber jetzt...ach mich freut das ja so...bist du jetzt glücklich...ach...mein vater...du errätst nie...sindbad...jeanne...sie sind hier...die soko jeanne kommt wieder zum einsatz! was sagst du dazu!?" Maron schluckte und zeigte ein gequältes lächeln. "das freut mich ür dich, miako..." sagte sie anschließend leise. "und yamato hilft mir. er will sindbad fangen...während ich mich um jeanne kümmere. wir trainieren sogar dafür, weißt du?" maron grinste. wie gerne hätte sie miako die wahrheit erzählt. aber sie wusste dass es falsch war. es war nicht der richtige augenblick. aber irgendwann...irgendwann würde dieser augenblick kommen...miako redete noch stunden weiter. maron hörte jedoch nicht richtig zu. sie hatte nur augen für chiaki, der immer mal wieder aus dem cafe kam und ejmanden bediente... "wer sind diese beiden..." fragte einer der drei. "nur ruhig..." entgegnete faith. "sie sind es nicht wert. wertlose menschen. richtet euch an jeanne und sindbad. die anderen beiden sind mir egal...los jetzt..." die drei figuren nickten und lösten sich dann auf. lukar schuate zufrieden in marons richtung. "liebe hat dich stark gemacht jeanne. doch genau diese wird dich wieder vernichten. hahaha..." dann verschwand auch er. "und was habt ihr heute noch vor?" fragte yamato nachdenklich. amron schaute ihnfragend an. "hm...wir wollten...also..." "miako und ich wollten shoppen...vielleicht habt ihr ja...wenn ihr natürlich lieber alleine sein wollt, dann..." "klar kommen wir mit!" warf maron ein. wenn chiaki aus hat. maron suchte nach chiaki, der jedoch nrgends zu sehen war. miako bemerkte ihre suchenden blicke. "Wahrscheinlich drinnen..." gab sie zur antowrt. maron nickte stumm. ein "NICHT SCHON WIEDER NAGOYA!" riss sie hoch. chiaki jedoch zuckte nur mit den schultern und ging dann an seinem chef vorbei. die drei warfen sich fragende blicke zu. maron spürte ein unwohles gefühl..."Wozu stell ich einen dienstplan auf, hä? wenn ihr geht und kommt und vor allem tauscht wann ihr wollt...das kann doch..." chiaki grinste und klpofte einem anderen kellner auf die schulter. "danke..." "hau schon ab, bevor der chef ungemütlich wird..." "hast was gut bei mir, pete..." "jaja...schon klar. das wäre dann nummer 43 wenn ich richtig mitgezählt habe, oder?" chiaki ging an maron und den anderen vorbei. "sorry, muss noch was erledigen. wir treffen uns später..." dann sah er maron ncikend in die augen... "kann ich dir helfen?" "das wäre lieb, maron...muss in den großmarkt. einkaufen...tut mir leid, yamato, miako. bis bald. los, maron..." zurück blieben eine erstaunte miako und ein erstaunter yamato. "die verschweigen uns doch irgendwas..." sagte miako leise. yamato nickte. "ein dämon?" keuchte maron...sie hatte alle not mit chiaki mitzuhalten..."keine ahnung, access meinte es wäre enfach etwas in diesem haus was seltsam wäre...und fin hat das bestätigt..." maron schüttelte den kopf. in einer kleinen engen gasse verwandelten sie sich. "möge das spiel beginnen." sagte jeanne. doch an dem haus war nichts besonderes. es war heruntergekommen und unbewohnt, aber ansonsten konnten die beiden nichts finden. "wo sind acces und..." "hier, jeanne" schrie fin und beide kamen zu ihnen. "wo ist der dämon?" fragte sindbad. "naja...also irgendwie gibt es heir anzeichen von einem dämon, aber wir können ihn nicht ausfindig machen, sindbad..." entgegnete access. sie sahen sich fragend an...langsam betraten sie das haus. maron hielt an ihrem rosenkranz fest. sie war stark. zumindest redete sie sich das laufend ein. "hier ist nichts, ihr zwei!" schrie sindbad die beiden kleinen engel an. "doch...wir können es spüren...es...es lässt sich nur nicht orten..." erwiderte fin. sindbad schnaubte. "sollenw ir jetzt das ganze haus absuchen oder was?!?!" fauchte er. "ach, wir helfen euch schon..." sagte eine fremde stimme. in der dunkelheit formten sich drei siluhetten. jeanne und die anderen waren erstaunt. "wer seid ihr?" fragte jeanne mit kräftiger stimme. die drei lachten..."wir? wir sind das damönische trio...ihr kennt uns nicht?" jeanne schaute sindbad an. der zuckte mit den achslen und griff dann nach seinem boumerang. "ist mir egal wer die sind. sie sind dämonen und wir werden sie vernichten. los, jeanne." "das glaubst auch nur du sindbad!" und schon flog sindabd gegen die wand hinter ihm. jeanne war erstaunt. "was?" "WIR sind keine gewöhnlichen dämonen, wir sind besser, jeanne. wir...wir werden euch besiegen..." sindabd erhob sich und ging zurück zu jeanne. dabei warf er den beiden englen einen fragenden blick zu. fin: "ich kenne die drei...sie kommen mir bekannt vor...aber...ich weiß nicht wo ich sie einordnen soll...irgendwo hab ich sie schon mal geshen..." "da kann ich dich helfen, schätzchen!" schrie einer von ihnen: "wir sind diener des bösen königs und wir dienten einst dem bösen könig. verteidigten sein schloss und vertireben angreifer, bis...der...der euer komischer gott kam...er hat uns unschädlich gemacht...uns jahre eingesperrt..aber jetzt...faith hat uns befreit...!" "aber ja!" schrie fin. "das ist es: sie haben mit dem bösen könig gegen den herrn gekämpft und wurden verbannt. in irgend eine fremde dimension. sie konnten alleine nicht mehr herauskommen! faith muss sie befreit haben!" jeanne wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte. sie wollte auch gar ncihts sagen. sie wollte kämpfen! und zwar jetzt. "im namen des herrn..." jeanne ging in die knie. "lass den quatsch. du kennst unsere macht nicht!" die drei kamen auf sie zu. tatsächlich waren es einfach nur drei leblose schwarze gestalten...umhüllt von einer scharzen kutte. "Wir haben kräfte von denen ihr nur träumt. wir...wir werden euch besiegen! jetzt!" und schon hing jeanne in der luft. "das ist doch nicht möglich!" schrie sindbad. mit einem mal schleuderte er seinen boumerang. alle drei wichen aus, jeanne jedoch stand nun wieder auf ihren eigenen beinen. "diese kräfte...lukar hatte sie...aber nicht so ausgereift..." begann sindbad..."Lukar war ein schächling. hat soch von der liebe blenden lassen, geanu wie mein anderer bruder!" jeanne und sindbad wirbelten herum. hinter ihnen stand faith. "es ist so weit...ihr werdet jetzt sterben!" damit verschwand er. nur die drei blieben und lachten höhnisch. ein erbitterter kampf bot sich. jeanne wusste nicht wie oft sie zu boden ging, doch sie spürte ihre schmerzenden beine. sie konnte nicht mehr. auch sindbad konntte sich kaum noch auf den beinen halten. "ihr...ihr müsst sie trennen!" schrie fin. "sie können das nur zu dritt. alleine sind sie normale dämonen!" jeanne ergriff ihre chance und schmiss sich auf einen von ihnen. sindbad tat es ihr gleich. jeder von ihnen kämpfte mit einem von den dreien. "jeanne ich lenk die beiden hier ab, du vernichtest den hier. schaffst du das?" jenane schuate ihn sicher an und nickte. doch sie hatte keine ahnug woraf sie sich einlies. geanu wie sindbad. zwar schaffte er es die beiden anderen von ihr wegzulocken, doch nun steckte er in der klemme. und er hatte keine chance gegen die beiden. sie waren dämonen, ja, aber sie hatten zusammen mehr kraft als er. abermals flog er gegen einen pfeiler. sein arm schmerzte. dann sah er das blut, was ihm über die hand lief. toll... dachte er. wieder versuchte er anzugreufen wider misslang es ihm. er war am ende. hatte keine kraft mehr. und dann: "schach matt!" einer der beiden verschand. jeanne hatte ihn vernichtet. mit ihrem band. sindbad nutze das und setzte das letzte schach matt. "geschafft!" sagte jeanne. sindbad nahm sie in den arm. fin jedoch sah etwas ängstlich aus. auch access hatte diesen besorgten gesichtsausdruck...jeanne fragte"Was ist?" doch sie bekam keine antwort. sindbad griff nach access: "sag es!" "ja ja schon gut...also...nun ja...sie sie sind niht vernichtet worden...man...man kann es nicht!" "WAS?" schrie jeanne. fin fuhr fort "niemand hat es je geschafft. ihr habt jetzt gesiegt. aber niemand konnte sie jemals besiegn. selbst eder herr konnte sie nur bannen. mehr nicht. sie sind verschwunden. in ihre eigene dimension. es heißt man muss den besiegen, der sie erlöst oder befreit hat..." "FAITH!" schoss es aus sindbad hervor.jeanne nickte.beide starrten sich entsetzt an, denn beide wussten nun, welche macht faith hatte Kapitel 16: „toll..." sagte chiaki, als er sich seine wunde verarztete. „lass mich dir helfen, chiaki. Deine schulter hats erwischt..." maron kümmerte sich um die wunde und sah chiaki dann in die blauen augen. Ich weiß genau was er denkt, dachte sie. Er denkt über faith nach, über seine macht. Er denkt darüber nach wie wir ihn besiegen können. Ob wir das können. Maron seufzte. Chiaki nahm sie in den arm, soweit dass für ihn möglich war. Access und fin sahen die beiden traurig an. Fin wollte etwas sagen, schloss dann jedoch wieder ihren mund. Sie wusste nicht was. Was sollte sie auch lügen. Es hatte keinen sinn mehr. Faith hatte das trio befreit und sie hatten es auf maron und chiaki abgesehen. Access taumelte in der luft hin und her. Er hasste stille. Gedrückte stille. Chiaki sah maron an. Was sollte er nur sagen. Er wollte sie aufheitern, doch wie. Mit so viel mach Faiths hatte er einfach nicht gerechnet. Fin setzte sich auf den Tisch und legte den Kopf in den Schoß. „Das gibt es doch nicht!" schrie Access auf einmal. Alle erschraken und sahen den kleinen schwarzen Engel an. „Wir müssen doch was tun!" „ACCESS!" schrie ihn Fin an. Doch er ließ sich nicht stoppen, immer wieder wiederholte er diesen satz. Chiaki sah seinen kleinen Freund nachdenklich an. Sicher. Er hatte recht. Natürlich hatte er das. Auf einmal stand auch er auf. Maron sah ihn verwundert an. „Er hat recht. Wir müssen etwas tun. Faith ist strak. Stärker als wir dachten, aber irgendeinen Weg muss es doch geben. Irgendwie muss er zu vernichten sein..." „Und wie stellst du dir das bitte vor, Chiaki?" Unterbrach ihn Fin. „Ich...ich...ach, wenn ich nur wüsste..." „Aber Chiaki hat doch recht, Fin!" Jetzt stand auch AMron auf. „fin, du hast mir so oft Mut gemacht. Lass den Kopf jetzt nicht hängen. Wir werden Faith besiegen. Wir werden einen Weg finden!" Kapitel 17: „Das ist er jedenfalls nicht!" schrie Sindbad als er zu Boden ging. Jeanne sah ihn fragend an. Dann wich sie geschickt einem weiteren Dämon aus. „Naja, der Weg um ihn zu vernichten..." Jeanne nickte, als auch sie am boden lag. „Ihr zwei, ihr seid so schwach!" schrie das Däm. Trio. „Ihr werdet sterben. Jetzt und hier!" Sindbad war kaum aufgestanden um sich den dreien zu stellen, als er auch schon wieder auf dem Boden lag. Jeanne kroch zu ihm rüber. Ihr Bein schmerzte vom Kampf. „Was sollen wir nur machen. Wir müssten faith besiegen um diese Drei loszuwerden. Und das können wir..." „Vorsicht!" Sindbad hatte sich über sie geworfen und hatte so eine Atacke von den Dreien abbekommen, die eigentlich Jeanne galt. Jeanne half ihm hoch. Die drei standen ihnen gegenüber und waren zu allem bereit, ls sich plötzlich ein Schatten näherte. „Jetzt nicht. Kommt." Sagte er und ging. Sindbad und Jeanne erkannten ihn.Faith. Die Drei folgten ihm und lösten sich auf. Beide atmeten auf. „Glück gehabt." Jeanne nickte. „Aber das wird uns nicht reichen..." Sindbad hielt sich seine Schulter. Jeanne wollte ihm gerade helfen als sie von Scheinwerfern geblendet wurden. „Hab ich Dich Jeanne!" Jeanne wirbelte herum um sich dem Dämon zu stellen, doch sie stand einer entschlossenen Miako gegenüber. „Heute entkommst Du mir nicht!" „Das werden wir ja sehen." Und schon ging die Verfolgungsjagd auf dem Dach los. Sindbad hingegen hatte sich zurück gezogen, und verarztete seine Schulter. „Das es auch immer wieder die selbe trifft!" maulte er, als auch er seinen „Gegner" bekam. „Ich bin Yamato Sindbad und ich werde dich fangen. Du wirst mit dem Stehlen aufhören!" Sindbad dachte darüber nach, was er als leztes gestohlen hatte. Das lag doch nun schon so lange zurück. Die neuen Dämonen tauchten einfach so auf, ohne Gemälde, Vasen oder sonstigen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete seinen Freund. Fest entschlossen ihn heute zu fangen, sah Yamato Sindbad an. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Pfeife. Sonst nichts. Sindbad wunderte sich. „Lass den Quatsch, Yamato! Geh nach Hause und lass mich meine Arbeit tun." Schrie er. Yamato hingegen schritt mit zitternden Schritten auf ihn zu. Na gut dachte Chiaki... dann halt auf die harte Tour... Sindbad rannte los. Yamato hinterher. Sindabd wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon vor ihm weglief, doch langsam wurde ihm das zualbern. Diese Spiel hatte keinen Sinn und es schmerzte ihn nur noch mehr in seiner Schulter. Also entschied er sich, dieses lästige Verfolgungsspielchen zu beenden. Wenige Meter neben ihm konnte er auch Jeanne und Miako diskutieren hören. Das machte doch keinen Sinn. Er hielt an und drehte sich zu Yamato um. Sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Yamato erschrak. Was sollte das denn jetzt bitte? Aber na gut, so war es leichter für ihn. Jetzt musste er nur noch eines tun. Yamato umklammerte seine Pfeife und Pfiff. Ein lautes Geräusch zischte durch die Nacht. Yamato rieb sich vor Freuden die Hände als er auf das Netz zu lief. Die vier Polizisten, die nur auf den Pfiff gewartet hatten rannten jetzt zu ihm. „Haben wir ihn?" fragten sie. Yamato hatte sihc das ganze schwerer vorgestellt, aber so war es ihm letzt endlich egal. Er hatte Sindbad gefangen. Was würde Miako für Augen machen. Sindbad, der Dieb. Und er hatte ihn gefangen. Langsam ging er auf das Netz zu und hob es an der Ecke ein Stück an. „Falls du mich suchst, suchst Du vergeblich!" warf Sindbad ein, der sich vor dem Netz geschickt retten konnte. Er stand hinter Yamato und den Polizisten und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. Nicht nur das es lässig und cool aussah, nein, es linderte auch noch seinen Schmerz in der Schulter. Er schüttelte noch einmal spöttisch den Kopf, dann stieß er sich vom Baum ab und ging los. „Ich werde dich fangen, Sindbad!" „Da musst Du schon ein bisschen schneller sein, Yamato!" entgegnete Sindabd cool. „Ich werde dich fangen, Jeanne!" „Nicht heute!" hörte man aus der Nähe. Sindbad schmunzelte und ging dann weiter. „Ist das schnell genug!?!?" schrie das Däm. Trio. Und tauchten wie auf dem Nichts auf. Sindbad wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Das einzige was er spürte war ein stechendes Gefühl in der Brust, dann klappte er zusammen. „NEIN!" schrie Jeanne. Auch Yamato schrie. Obwohl er ihn hasste wollte er ihn jedoch nicht tot sehen. Er wollte ihn fangen, aber nicht töten. Für ihn war das mehr ein Spiel als Ernst. Miako stand mit offenem Mund da als sie sah wie Sindbad sich auflöste. „WAS!?!?" Jeanne rannte los. Sie hätte schwören können ihm noch am Armgehabt zu haben, doch er war weg. Weg. Einfach so. Und die Drei. Sie waren auch weg. Verschwunden. Wie Sindbad. Jeanne unterdrückte die Tränen. Miako und Yamato begriffen noch immer nicht, was da eben passierte und sahen sich nur fragend an. Eine eisige Kälte lies sie frösteln. „Da war es nur noch einer, Jeanne. Er ist tot. Vergiss ihn. Jetzt gehörst du mir!" „FAITH!" schrie sie. „Jetzt bist Du allein, Jeanne! Ich werde Dich vernichten!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Auch Jeanne war clever genug sich vor Miako und Yamato zu versteckten. Sie war allein. Schon wieder. Kapitel 18: Sinbad erwachte unter Schmerzen auf einem Steinboden.Ihm war kalt und seine Brust stach. Er schluckte. Was war passiert? Das Trio. Es tauchte wie auf dem Nichts auf. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Hätte ihre Anwesenheit spüren müssen. Hätte... Maron schlcukte. Acces und Fin saßen bei ihr. Sie konnten es nicht fassen. „Ich..." begann Maron, „..ich hätte sie bemerken müssen. Ich hätte sie spüren müssen. Dann wäre das alles...Hätte ich doch nur..." „Jeanne..." Fin unterbrach sie. „Er lebt noch. Glaub es mir. Ansonsten wüssten wir es. Der Herr hätte es uns gesagt. Wir müssen ihn finden." Jeanne sah auf. Das ganze hatte sich schon mal abgespielt und damals war sie am Ende gewesen. Noch mal schaffte sie das nicht. „Ich weiß was Du denkst, Maron" sagte Access. „Aber diesmal ist etwas anders! Ihr seid stärker und ihr habt uns!" Maron sah ihn an und sie wusste dass er recht hatte und trtozdem schmerzte es. Sindbad tastete sich an der Wand hoch. Wo zum Teufel war er. Und was war das für ein Schmerz in seiner Brust. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihm sein Herz rausgerissen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er sich um. Nichts. Er sah rein gar nichts. Es war viel zu Dunkel und trotzdem war da etwas. Etwas war hier. Er wirbelte herum als er es spürte. Hinter ihm stand Faith. Sindbad erschrak. Aber? Wieso stand er da nur? Wieso lebte er dann noch, obwohl Faiht ihn hätte schon längst töten können? Das Selbe wie damals... dachte er bei sich. „Nicht ganz..." erwiderte Faith. Sindbad erschrak. Hatte er das eben laut gesagt? „Nein" wieder gab Faith die Antwort. „Hier unten ist alles ein wenig anders, Sindbad. Hier unten ist meine Macht größer, als du es dir vorstellen kannst...Ach ja...Du fragst Dich wo Du bist...Du bist in meiner Dimension. Wunderschön hier, nicht wahr. SEI NICHT SO ZYNISCH MIT DEINEN GEDANKEN!" schrie Faith. Sindbad wich zurück. Er musste sich ert daran gewöhnen, dass faith in seinem Kopf war uns seine Gedanken laß. Er versuchte jedoch keine sarkastischen Gedanken mehr zu fassen. Faith schien seinen Gedanken folgen zu können. „Braver Kerl, Sindbad. Sei schön artig. Nun gut. Was sollst du hier? Oder besser: Warum lebst Du noch? Gute Fragen Sindbad. Ich brauche Dich. Dein Talent um genau zu sein...Schau mich nicht so fragend an...Du weißt was ich meine...Du hast es schon bei Lukar gespürt, oder? Scheinbar weißt Du immer noch nicht worum es hier geht!?! Ich brauche Deine Gabe!" Sindbad fühlte, dass der Schmerz immer größer wurde. „Das meine ich.Genau das will ich haben. Aber Dein Wille ist zu groß!" Sindabd ging vor lauter Schmerz in die Knie. Was zum Teufel will er denn nur? Ich habe keine Gabe. Ich habe nur das was access mir gegeben hat. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich bin von Gott auserwählt wurden um Jeanne zu beschützen. Das ist doch keine Gabe... Er fasste sich an die Brust. „Um den Mist geht es hier nicht, Sindabd! Es geht um viel mehr! Viel viel mehr!!! Du hast eine Gabe und das weißt Du! Der Herr muss es Dir gesagt haben! Und genau die will ich haben! Ich brauche sie!!!" „Wie finden wir diese Dimension?" fragte Maron die beiden engel, als sie wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war. „Das ist eine gute Frage..." entgegnete Access. „Die bessere Frage ist, was will der Kerl von ihm, wie halte ihn auf und vor allem: Wie finde ich ihn!" schrie Maron. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst, was faith von ihm wollte. „Was mich interessieren würde ist etwas anderes. Wieso hat er euch beide nicht vernichtet?" „WAS!?! FIN!" Fin sah die beiden erschrocken an. Dann holte sie tief Luft. „So meine ich das nicht. Aber er hatte doch die Möglichkeit gehabt. Die Drei hätten euch doch besiegen können und er hat sie einfach so aufeghalten? Da stimmt doch was nicht?" Access sah zu Maron und dann wieder zu Fin. Es stimmte ohne weiteres. Klar stimmte es. Fin hatte fast immer recht. Maron ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen. Sie hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt und wussten nicht was sie tun sollte. Aber sie waren schon oft in dieser Lage gewesen und sie würen auch da einen Ausweg finden. Kapitel 19: Doch es sollte schnell anders kommen als maron es erwartete. „Komm schon...bitte...ach maron..." drängte miako. Maron sah miako ernst an. „nein...wirklich, miako, es geht nicht...ich..." „nun hab dich nicht so..." „nein..." zu guter letzt gab maron dann doch nach und beide gingen shoppen. Miakos gedanken kreisten um ein hochzeitskleid, denn sie war fest der überzeugung, dass yamato ihr einen antrag machen wollte. Ihrer meinung nach deutete alles darauf hin. Maron hingegen dachte an chiaki. Wo war er nur? Und was wollte faith vom ihm? Lebte er noch? Amron schluckte den kloß herunter, der sich in ihrem hals angesammelt hatte. Sie starrte in das schaufenster. Miako wirbelte wild mit den armen herum und deutete auf die brautkleider, maron jedoch sah nur sich. Sie starrte in die fensterscheibe und sah...ja...sie sah sich...sie wollte gar nichts anderes sehen... sie seufzte leicht... „maron..." sagte eine zarte stimme, die ihr jedoch bestens bekannt war. Maron blickte zu jeanne auf. Sie starrte sie aus der scheibe direkt an. Sie war so deutlich zu erkennen, dass maron dachte sie würde tatsächlich vor ihr stehen. Miako schien sie jedoch nicht zu sehen, denn diese rannte vor dem schaufenster hin und her und suchte zu dem kleid die passenden schuhe. Maron sah zurück zu jeanne. Langsam ging sie näher auf die scheibe zu. „jeanne..." gab sie leise von sich. Jeanne nickte. „es geht ihm soweit gut, keine angst, du wüsstest es sonst. Aber du musst dich beeilen. Wenn sein willen gebrochen wird, maron... er ist der schlüssel. Und du musst faith vernichten. Aber du brauchst sindbad. Finde ihn." Maron begann zu weinen. Schnell wischte sie sich die tränen aus den augen. Miako sollte sie so nicht sehen. Wie sah es denn aus?! Sie redete mit dem fenster und begann zu weinen. Miako musste ja wer weiß was von ihr denken. „ich..." fing maron an... „ich kann ihn nicht finden. Er ist in dieser dimension..." „Ich weiß. Du wirst ihn finden. Vertraue auf dich. Vertraue dem herrn. Hör auf dein herz und du wirst ihn finden. Aber vergiss es nie jeanne, sein tod, bedeutet deinen untergang..." mit diesen worten verschwand jeanne aus dem fenster. Amron griff nach ihr, berührte jedoch nur die kalte harte scheibe. Miako sah sie fragend an, nahm sie dann jedoch freundschaftlich in den arm. „keine angst, maron. Chiaki wird dir schon noch einen antrag machen. Da wett ich drum." Das riss maron aus ihren gedanken. Was? Sie sollte heiraten? Chiaki? Aber ja, warum denn nicht. Ich libe ihn ja schließlich. Und er liebt mich. Ich werde ihn retten... Maron fühlte wie sie der Ehrgeiz packte. Sie musste zu Fin und Access. Und dann zu ihm. Zu Chiaki... „Wie ich erkenne weißt du von nichts, Sindbad." Stöhnte Faith. Dieser sah Faith fragend an. Wenn er wenigstens wüsste worum es ging, könnte er sich vielleicht noch helfen, doch das hier... er wusste rein gar nichts. „Ich sage: Töten wir ihn!" schreite eine Stimme und einer von dem Trio trat hinter Faith. Auch die anderen beiden kamen hinzu. „Ja, vielleicht kriegst dus ja so..." „Versuchs!" „JA los Faith...!" „STILL JETZT!" warf Faith ein. Eindringlich betrachtete er Sindbad, dann wandte er sich ab. Die Drei folgten ihm mit Stimmengemurmel. Nun war er allein. Ganz allein. Seine Brust schmerzte noch immer, doch er musste hier raus. Langsam erhob er sich vom kalten Boden. Faith wollte ihn lebend. Soviel war ihm klar. Warum wusste er nicht. Und er? Er wollte zu Jeanne. Lange schaute er aus dem Kleinen Fenster und starrte in den Himmel Maron öffnete die Augen. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Wie auch? Sie wusste ja rein gar nichts. Ein leises seufzen. Dann drehte sich Maron um. Neben ihr lagen Fin und Access eng aneinandergekuschelt. Wie niedlich... dachte sich Maron. Doch im gleichen Moment lief ihr eine Träne über die Wange. Sie vermisste ihn. Und sie hatte Angst um ihn. Maron kroch leise aus ihrem Bett und schob sich an den beiden schlafenden Engeln vorbei. Leise öffnete sie die Balkontür. Am Himmel leuchteten ein paar Sterne, doch dunkle Wolken hatten sich zusammengezogen und verdeckten eine gute Sicht. Wieder ein Seufzen. Maron starrte in die Ferne. Wie kann ich ihm nur helfen? Wieso passiert das alles? Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal mehr... Dann zuckte sie zurück. Hatte sie da eben wirklich? Nein... Maron schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Phantasie schien ihr einen Streich zu spielen. Oder? Wieder starrte Maron in die Ferne. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, an der Brüstung. Dann wieder. Maron lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Das war doch unmöglich. Nicht jetzt. Und doch kam ihr die Stimme, die sie vernahm bekannt vor. Maron sah sich um. Niemand zu sehen. Ich halloziniere... „Tust du nicht, Maron." Sagte eine sanfte Stimme, die Maron nur zu gut kannte. MAron schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Sie konnte jedoch nichts genaues erkennen. Nur Wolken und die Sterne, und doch...dort...ein leichter bunter Nebel. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Doch es half nichts. Es blieb verschwommen. „Maron...hab keine Angst..." Die Angesprochene nickte. „Jeanne...ich..." „Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Maron. Ich habe nicht sehr lange Zeit." Maron verstand nicht. Und dennoch war sie gewillt alles zu tun, was ihr Jeanne D´Arc sagte. „Maron, du musst Sindbad finden. Er braucht deine Hilfe. Faith darf es nie erreichen. Rette ihn. Du brauchst ihn. Maron. Hör auf dein Herz. Es wird dir den Weg weisen..." „Aber wie. Ich weiß ja nicht mal mehr in welcher Dimension er steckt!!!" schrie Maron. „Vertraue mir und vor allem deiner Kraft, Maron. Du bist Jeanne. Du wirst ihn finden. Suche den richtigen Weg, Maron. Finde ihn..." „Was ist denn überhaupt los? Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Ich dachte..." „Ich muss nun gehen, Maron. Vertraue dir..." Jeannes Worte hallten noch lange nach. Maron klammerte sich an das gerüst des balkons. Beinahe wäre sie gestürzt, so hektisch hatte sie den Arm nach Jeanne ausgestreckt. Sie begann zu weinen. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht..." sagte Fin, die durch den Lärm aufgewacht war. AMron drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ach, Fin..." Sindbad schaute durchs Fenster. Keine Sterne. Kein Himmel. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Er konnte nichts erkennen außer...er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Es war alles dunkel und erinnerte ihn an Lava. Vielleicht war es Nacht? Nein. Hier ist es wohl immer Nacht. Hier gibt es wahrscheinlich gar keine Sonne. dachte er. Kurz schaute er sich um. Faith war verschwunden. Es hatte ihm Angst gemacht, wie Faith mit ihm redete. Das er seine Gedanken lesen konnte, daran hatte er sich gewöhnt. Doch dieser Wille irgendetwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, machten ihn Angst. Er wusste ja noch nicht mal mehr worum es bei der ganzen Sache überhaupt ging. Ich und Gabe. Ich besitze keine Gabe. Ich kann guten Kakao mit Sahne. Prima. Aber ich habe beim besten Willen keine Gabe Maron legte sich zurück ins Bett. Morgen würde sie anfangen. Morgen früh würde sie nach dem richtigen Weg suchen. Und sie würde ihn finden. Da war sie sich sicher. Auch Fin hatte das gesagt, nachdem Maron ihr von Jeanne erzählt hatte. Morgen. Ja morgen würde sie Chiaki retten. Doch genau das trat nicht ein. Sie war den ganzen Tag zielos durch die Gegend gelaufen. Doch sie fand nichts. Sie fand eine verwirrte Miako, die ihr vorwarf nur noch Zeit mit Chiaki zu „verschwenden". Aber ansonsten, fand sie nichts. „Morgen werden wir ihn finden." Sagte Access mit sanfter Stimme. Fin nickte zustimmend und legte einen Arm um Maron. Maron kamen Tränen. „Wie denn!?! Ich habe doch alles versucht! Was soll ich denn noch tun? Ich weiß icht mehr weiter. Ich kann nicht in andere Dimensionen reisen. Niemand kann das!" Wie durch ein Wunder fiel ihr in diesem Augenblick noin ein. Er hatte es getan. Er war zurück zu Jeanne gekehrt. Er konnte es. Warum sie nicht? Hatte sie nicht die Kraft des Herrn? Maron schüttelte den Kopf und begann zu weinen. Fin versuchte sie zu trösten, doch sie wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Zusammengekrümmt lag Maron in ihrem bett. „Schläft sie?" fragte Access. „Ja, sie ist unter Tränen eingeschlafen." „Die Arme. Wir müssen was tun, Fin, Schätzchen?!" „Ich weiß, aber was? Ich habe keine Ahnung worum es geht!!!" Plötzlich hörten sie Schreie. „MARON!" schrein die beiden. Fin flog voraus. AMron wälzte sich in ihrem Bett hin und Herr. In ihrem Traum rannte sie auf Chiaki zu und versuchte seine Hand zu ergreifen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie rannte weiter. Immer weiter. Und dann da...dieses Licht. Access und Fin schrien auf... „So, du erinnerst dich also immer noch nicht, Sindbad?" fragte Faith ungeduldig. Das Trio stand hinter ihm und schuate finster drein. „Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was es nicht gibt!" schrie er. Faith wurde das langsam zu blöd. Tagelang versuchte er nun schon Sindbads Gabe, und somit seinen Weg zur Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, doch dieser kerl weigerte sich. Selbst unter Folter gab er nichts preis. Und Faith spürte, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig als die harte Tour. „Meine Geduld ist am Ende, Sindbad. Ich werde Dir nun zeigen, was du kannst. Deine Gabe. Und dann werde ich dich töte. Zumindest könnte man es so bezeichnen. Und dann töte ich Jeanne. Es wird mir ein leichtes sein." „Lass Jeanne in Ruhe. Sie hat doch damit...!" „Halt den Mund!" schrie er und verpasste Sindbad eine Ohrfeige, woraufhin dessen Wange rot anlief. Faith schmunzelte. Auch das Trio fand diesen Ausgang des Gesprächs sehr spannend. Und dann geschah etwas, womit Faith niemals gerechnet hatte. Einer der drei Dämonen trat neben ihn. „Ihr spürt es auch, Meister. Was sollen wir tun?" Faith war für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Es war unmöglich, dass... „LOS! Bringt sie her! Alle!" befahl er und im Nu waren die drei verschwunden. Sindbad schuate ihnen hinterher. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, das ganze anders zu gestalten, doch so...So wird es umso lustiger. Folge mir." Sindbad hatte keine Wahl. Sein Bein schmerzte noch von einer Wunde, die ihm das Trio zugefügt hatte und an Weglaufen dachte er auch gar nicht. Wohin denn. Er wusste ja nicht mal mehr wo er genau war. Geschweige denn wie er von dort wieder herauskam. Also folgte er Faith. „Sie dir das an Maron...du...du...hasst es..."  
  
Maron starrte auf den Boden. Access war es, der sie wieder zur Besinnung brachte: „Maron, du hast es geschafft!!! Ich weiß nicht wie, aber du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!" schrie er. Maron sah sich um. Es war so dunkel. So öde, und vor allem dieser rote Nebel...Ihr gefiel es hier nicht. Vielleicht träumte sie. Doch... „Mensch Maron, wie hast du das denn gemacht?" fragte Fin begeistert. „Es war bislang fast niemanden möglich durch die Dimensionen zu reisen und du...du hast es geschafft. Ich bin so stolz" sagte der kleine Engel und drückte Maron. Diese war jedoch noch ganz benommen. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. War es real? Ein Traum? Wenn nicht? Was dann? Maron erschrak. Fin hatte sie leicht auf die Wange geschlagen. „Ich...ich..." begann sie zaghaft. „Ja, Maron!" sagte Fin. „Du hast es geschafft!" „Lasst uns Sindbad suchen!"schrie Access. Auf einmal war Maron hellwach. Sindbad. Er war hier. Sie spürte es. Und sie spürte seinen Schmerz. Und Faiht. Hier waren Dämonen. Viele Dämonen. Sie war...ja...sie war in einer anderen Dimension. Maron griff nach ihrem Rosenkranz und klammerte ihn fest.  
  
Ich werde dich retten, Chiaki! Verlass dich auf mich! „Auf geht's Fin! - Gib mir die Kraft Jeanne D ´Arc!" „Maron" fuhr es aus Sindbad heraus. „Jene welche." Entgegnete Faith. „Jetzt wird es doch spannend, Sindbad. Wie auch immer, sie hat dich gefunden. Und diese beiden blöden engel sind bei ihr. Sie wird versuchen dich zu retten, Sindbad. Wieso tut sie das?" „..." „Sag nichts! Ich weiß schon. Liebe. Das ist euer Verderben. Wie schon Lukars!" Faith ging mit großen Schritten davon. Sindbad sah sich um, dann starrte er wieder auf die Kristallkugel, in der er Maron/Jeanne erblickte. Sie kämpfte sich durch einen dunklen, dicht bewachsenen Wald und schrie seinen Namen.Sindbad berührte die Kugel. Wie gerne würde er sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen. Wie gerne... Moment...wo ist denn Faith? Sindbad sah sich um? Es war niemand da. Faith war gegangen und auch sonst schien ihn niemand zu bewachen. Sindbad sah zu einer Art Tür, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lag. „Wohin sie auch führt. Alles ist besser als hier. Maron! Ich komme!" Und schon lief er los. Sein pochendes Bein bemekrte er nicht einmal. Es kam ihm zwar seltsam vor, dass ihn scheinbar niemand verfolgte, als er durch die Gänge lief. Doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte zu Jeanne. Das Trio hatte sie gespürt und würde sie suchen. Das schlimme war, dass sie sie auch finden würden. Er rannte schneller. Faith beonachtete ihn. „Lauf nur.Lauf zu Deiner Jeanne. Dann schlage ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe und ich habe das, was ich brauche um unsterblich zu werden! HAHAHAHA!" Sindbad wusste nicht wie lange er durch diesen schwarzen Tunnel rannte. Er wusste genauso wenig wohin er führte. Alles an was er dachte war Jeanne. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Also musste er sie zuerst finden. Koste es was es wolle... „Jeanne, bist du dir sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist?" fragte Acces mit zittriger Stimme, als sie durch Nebel und Schlamm liefen. „Ja, Sindbad ist hier. Das spüre ich. Genau hier..." „Verdammt!" schire Sindbad, als er sich vor einer Wand wiederfand. Der Tunnel führte geradewegs ins Nichts. Sindbad schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand, bis sie bluteten, doch es half nichts. Hier hinten war nichts. Gar nichts. Deswegen war er also auch unbewacht geblieben. In diesen Gemäuern gab es keinen Ausweg und somi auch keinen Weg zu Jeanne. Er sank in die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei ihr. Er würde sie beschützen und gemeinsam könnten sie Faith besiegen. Doch er saß hier. Allein. Sindbad schlug noch einmal mit der Faust auf den Boden: „DAS DARF DOCH ALLES NICHT WAHR SEIN!!!" schrie er. Mit einem Mal öffnete sich hinter ihm eine Art Tür. Sindbad sah sich um. Er war sich sicher, dass sie vorher nicht dagewesen war. Definitiv. War das seine gabe? Konnte er Türen „erschaffen"? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ein „Wie auch immer..." entfuhr ihm kurz bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Auf den Weg zu Jeanne... „Sehen alle Dimensionen so aus?" fragte Jeanne neugierig als sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Umgebung warf. „Erinnert an Halloween..." Access sah sie seltsam an. „HALLOWEEN? Nein, das ist was anderes. Da gibt's Süßigkeiten. Hier...hier gibt's nur Böses. Faith ist hier irgendwo. Das spüre ich..." Fin nickte zur Bestätigung. Sindbad... dachte Jeanne, das war alles woran sie momentan denken konnte. „JEANNE!" Sie wirbelte herum zu der Richtung aus welcher der Ruf kam. Sie war auf alles gefasst. Auf alles bis auf das. Sindbad kam ihr entgegengelaufen. Sie fiel ihm in die Arme. Die ersten Worte waren von beiden sehr stotternd: „Jeanne...wie...oh...meine Jeanne..." „Ich hab...Sindbad...du lebst..." Beide fielen sich erneut in die Arme und Sindbad gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. Access und Fin wirbelten um die beiden herum. Doch das Wiedersehen wurde schnell unterbrochen. Jeanne erschrak als das Trio und Faith hinter ihnen auftauchten.Dann trat sie neben Sindabd. „Niedlich. Habt ihr euch wieder? Unwahrscheinlich süß. Ganz reizend. Aber damit ist jetzt SCHLUSS!" ER hatte diesen Satz noch nicht beendet, als das Trio schon anfing gegen die beiden zu kämpfen. Jeanne wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und auch Sindbad landete kurz auf dem Boden. „Jeanne!" rief er ihr zu. Diese sah auf. Nein, so kampflos würden sie sich nicht ergeben. Jeanne stand mutig auf. Ihre Knie zitterten. Doch als sich das beruhigt hatte griff sie an. Mit ihrem Band zerschlug sie einen des Trios, der jedohc kurz darauf wieer hinter ihr auftauchte. „In meiner Welt ist das hier alles etwas anders, Jeanne. Ich kenne deine Gedanken und ich weiß was du vor hast. Du kannst nicht gewinnen!" Jeanne hörte nicht auf ihn. Irgend eine Chance musste es geben. Verzweifelt sah sie zu Fin und Acces. Diese konnten ihr jedoch auch nicht helfen. Auch Sindbad war ratlos. Und so passierte es: Jeanne stand Rücken an Rücken zu Sindbad und beide versuchten sich zu verteidigen. Als Faith brüllte: „Das reicht jetzt! Genug gespielt!" Das Trio zog sich zurück. Zumindest machte es den Anschein. Aber in Wirklichkeit tauchte einer über Jeanne auf und zog sie in die Luft. Sindbad schnellte herum und wollte sie packen, doch er er verfehlte sie. „Lass sie in Ruhe!" schrie er. Jeanne wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als sie plötzlich etwas kaltes in ihrer Brust spürte. Ihre Augen wurden leer und waren weit aufgerissen. Dann fiel sie zu Boden. Sindabd rannte sofort zu ihr herüber. „Jeanne...Jeanne...oh bitte...nein...Jeanne...Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Seine letzten Worte richtete er an Faith. Dieser jedoch lachte nur kurz und sagte dann: „in meiner Welt ist eben alles ein bisschen anders, Sindbad." Dann deutete er auf Jeanes Brust und ein Schwert kam zum Vorschein. Es steckte tief in ihrem Herzen und Sindbad erschrak. Jeanne stammelte ein paar unverständliche Worte... „Jeanne..." Er drückte sie fest an sich. „Nein, bitte nicht...DU SCHWEIN!" Faith lachte noch mehr. Fin flog herbei und sah Jeanne erschrocken an. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus.Access staunte. ER war ebenso sprachlos. „NEIN!" schrie Sindbad erneut und strich ihr eine Harrsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Jeanne öffnete kurz die Augen. „Sin.. Sind..." „Psssst... Du wirst wieder gesund." Jeanne jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste was geschehen war und sie wusste dass sie hier und jetzt sterben würde. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe versagt..." „Nein, hör auf so etwas zu denken, Jeanne. Du hast nicht versagt. Du wirst wieder ganz gesund..." Jeanne schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Dann schluckte sie. Die lettzten Worte fielen ihr Schwer. Jeder Atemzug war eine Qual. „Ich...ich liebe...Dich..." Dann schloss sie die Augen. Sindbad schrie einen Schrei aus und Fin fiel ihn Ohnmacht, wobei Access sie in letzter Minute auffangen konnte. Faith hingegen krempelte seine Ärmel hoch. „Jetzt geht es los. Ich werde unsterblich..." Innerlich dachte er an nichts anderes. Er wusste was jetzt passieren würde. Sindbad verkrümmte sich neben Jeanne. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre fest umklammert. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. So durfte das nicht enden. Er hatte sie doch gerade erst wiedergefunden. Nein... „Jeanne...bitte..." Und plötzlich geschah es. Ihn durchfuhr etwas, was er selber nicht kannte. Irgendeine Energie. Ihm wurde scharz vor Augen und er wurde für einen kurzen Moment bewusstlos. „WAS?" sagte Fin erstaunt. „Das kann doch nicht sein..." ergänzte Access und sah Sindbad fragend an. Als dieser wieder zu sich kam spürte er, dass sich etwas unter ihm bewegte. JEANNE! Ihre Hand! Sie... sie bewegte sich. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah in seine tiefblauen Augen. „Chiaki..." Sindbad sah sie erstaunt an. Dann riss Faith ihn weg. Er packte ihn am Umhang und warf ihn vor sich. Jeanne stand aprupt auf. Der Schmerz. All diese Schmerzen waren wie weggeblasen und sie fühlte sich so ausgeschlafen und gestärkt wie noch nie. Fin und Access sahen abwechselnd von ihr zu Sindbad. „Genau das wollte ich haben!" schrie er Sindbad an. „Aber du wolltest es mir nicht geben!" Er sah ihn fragend an. Wovon redete er nur. Sindbad sah zu Jeanne. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen... „Faith...lass ihn gehen!" „Verschwinde, Jeanne!" brüllte Faith sie an. „Lass ihn gehen und nimm mich!" „Jeanne, nein!" mischte sich jetzt auch Sindbad ein, der von einer setlsamen Kraft am Boden gehalten wurde. Faith lachte. „Verstehst du es nicht, Jeanne? Du bist mir egal. Ich will dich nicht. Ich werde dich töten, aber im Moment interessierst du mich nicht. Ich wollte ihn!" Dabei deuete er auf Sindabd. Jeanne war erstaunt. Was sollte das? Access warf Fin einen fragenden Blick zu. „Er...Sindbad...er...kann..." begann sie und konnte selber noch cit so genau glauben, was sie da sagen wollte. „Och wie süß. Habt ihr das auch schon begriffen. Er hat sie zurückgebracht. Genau. Und genau das will ich haben. Mit dieser Gabe werde ich unsterblich. Aber leider wusste er bisweilen ncihts davon. Also konnte ich sie mir nicht holen. Jetzt ist das anders. Er kennt nun seine Gabe. Aber das nützt ihm nichts mehr!" Mit diesen Worten streckte er seine Hand in Sindbads Richtung aus. Dieser schire laut auf, als er den Schmerz n seiner Brust wahrnahm. Er kannte diesen Schmerz. Faith hatte es schon einmal probiert und nicht geschafft. Diesmal würde es ihm gelingen. Jeanne wollte Faith angreifen, doch das Trio versperrte ihr den Weg. Als sie es dennoch schaffte an den Dreien vorbeizukommen war es zu spät. Sindabd fiel zu Boden. Leblos lag er am Boden und schien zu schlafen. Faith hingegen lachte und schrie vor Glück. Sie rannte zu Sindbad. „Sindbad wach auf, bitte. Komm schon..." Access kam näher. „Ist er...?" begann er „Sag so etwas nicht!" schrie sie ihn an und rüttelte weiter an seinem leblosen Körper. „Vergiss es Jeanne. Er ist tot. Genau wie du vorhin. Nur, dass du ihn nicht zurückholen kannst. Pech gehabt. Aber ich... ich bin nun unsterblich!!!!" begeistert klatschete er in die Hände und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Er entfernte sich von ihnen. Das Trio wollte gerade auf jeanne losgehen, als er sie zurückpfiff. „Speilen könnt ihr später. Vorher haben wir noch was vor! Und ich habe alle zeit der Welt!!!" jeanne sah ihnen kurz hinterher und widmete sich dan wieder Sindbad. Dieser verwandelte sich zurück in Chiaki. „Chiaki...bitte..." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Er hatte die Gabe sie zu beschützen." Begann Access. „Ja und er konnte sie nicht nur mit seinem Leben beschützen sondern sie auch..." wollte Fin den Satz beenden. „Ich...ich bin Schuld..." unterbrach sie Jeanne. „Ich habe Chiaki getötet?" „Nein!" rief Access. „Und er ist nicht tot!" der kleine Engel wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Jeanne lehnte sich über Chiaki und begann furchterlich zu schluchzen. „Chiaki...oh nein... bitte...wir haben so viel vorgehabt...und...oh Chiaki..." Beide Engel sahen Jeanne traurig an. Sie waren jtzt hilflos. Genau wie sie. Faith war unsterblich. Nichts konnte ihn stoppen. Das wussten sie. Und sie wussten auch, dass Jeanne in diesem zusatnd nicht lange überleben konnte. Falls Faith sie nun töten wollte, konnte er es mit Leichtigkeit tun. „Warum er..." begann jeanne. „Warum er... und nicht ich?" Fin seufzte. „Jeanne... er... er hat dir das Leben gerettet... und..." „NEIN, er ist gestorben. Aber ich war zuerst tot. Er sollte am Leben sein. Nicht ich...Warum ur...Oh Chiaki...ich...lass mich nicht alleine...ich...ich liebe Dich doch." Wieder beugte sie sich über ihn, aber diesmal geschah etwas, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. In der Ferne hörte sie einen Schrei und dann bemekrte sie wie Chiaki unter ihr versuchte Luft zu bekommen. Sofort wich sie zurück. „Chiaki!?!" Dieser stöhnte und hustete. Jeanne half ihm sich aufzurichten. „WAS HAST DU GETAN!?!?" brüllte Faiht und kam zu ihenen angerannt. Jeanne sprang sofort auf. Doch sie wusste ja selber nicht was sie getan hatte. Sie sah zu Chiaki, der sich langsam wieder zu sammeln schien. „DU!" schrie Faith. „WIE HAST DU DAS GEMACHT?" Jeanne sah ihn nur an. Unfähig etwas zu sagen. „DU HAST MIR MIENE GABE GENOMMEN!!!" Jeanne sah zu Fin hinüber. Diese schien zu überlegen. Jeanne rannte zu Chiaki, der sich aufzurichten versuchte. Sie half ihm und stütze ihn. „Alles Ok?" fragte sie sanft. Er nickte leicht und sah dann zu Faith. „ANTWORTE!!" schire dieser wuterfüllt. „DIE LIEBE!" schrie Fin auf einmal. Alle starrten den kleinen Engel an. „Sie bringt das Gleichgewicht dieser Dimension auseinander!" Faith murmelte etwas unverständliches. Jeanne nutzte ihre Chance. Sie gab Chiaki einen flüchtigen Kuss und zog ihr Band: „Im Namen des Herrn..." begann sie und schleuderte ihr Band gegen Faith. Doch es half nichts. Genau wie das trio löste er sich auf, doch er kam wieder. „Versuch es nochmal!" sagte Chiaki. Doch diesmal legte er seine Hand auf ihre und sie schwangen das Band gemeinsam. „Im Namen des Herrn, fange ich die Dämonen der Finsternis und mache sie unschädlich!" brüllte Jeanne. Faith schrie auf und dann war auch schon alles vorbei. Allen wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Als Maron am nächsten tage erwachte, lag sie in Chiakis Armen. Dieser schlief friedlich. Jeanne sah sich um. Sie waren in seiner Wohnung und Fin und Acces schliefen neben ihnen. Langsam erhob sie sich, ahctsam, dass sie Chiaki nicht weckte... Sie öffnete den Balkon und sog die frische luft ein. Dann starrte sie über die Stadt. „Du hast es geschafft..." „Jeanne..." sagte Maron leise. „Maron, du hast es geschafft. Ich habe an dich geglaubt." „Ich verstehe das alles nicht..." begann Maron. „Doch, das tust du, Maron." „Chiaki...er..." „Ist dein Beschützer. Jeanne D´Arc wird niemals sterben, solange Sindabd bei ihr ist." maron lächelte. „Oh, faith...was..." „Du hast ihn besiegt." Maron sah sie fragend an. „Du weißt es nicht mehr. Nachdem ihr ihn vernichtet habt verschwand auch seine Dimension." „Wie...wie habe ich..." „Durch Liebe...Fin sagte es dir bereits. Liebe bringt diese Dimension aus dem gleichgewicht. Sie hat ihn angreifbar gemacht und am Ende auch zerstört..." Maron atmete tief ein. „Maron, du wirst immer wieer kämpfen müssen, doch du hast Sindbad an deiner Seite und Access, der dir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Und vor allem hast du deinen neugierigen Engel Fin..." Mit einem lächeln verschwand Jeanne. Maron wirbelte herum und sah direkt in Fins Gesicht. „Das...das war Jeanne D´Arc..." sagte sie etwas zögernd. Maron lachte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie entschied sich Fin einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen... Ich bin Jeanne D´Arc... dachte sie. Und ich werde den bösen König besiegen...aber zuerst wekce ich Chiaki. -Ende- 


End file.
